Take These Stars
by Nicole-Cherre
Summary: Rini and Serina are getting along- like family- and Darien can't seem to keep away from that bond- what could one night really hurt?
1. Solace

Chapter 1  
  
Solace  
  
"I'll always be here when you need help."  
  
Lightning flashed and the rumbling of thunder was immediate. So was the small scream that issued from under a tent of blue covers. The young girl, in pink bunny pajamas, whimpered and held close to the sheets. Her azure eyes were squeezed shut and she trembled with terror at the brilliant flares of evil electricity. 'This is pathetic.' She thought to herself even as she peeked an eye open after a brief silence. 'Lightning and thunder shouldn't scare me, one of my best friends controls the storms- Lita is the *Scout* of storms!'  
  
Serina relaxed her death grip on her sheets and eased herself from their hot, protective embrace. "Is it over, Luna?" She whispered to the black cat that slept undisturbed next to her. The feline didn't stir. "Err, she can sleep through anything!" Serina gave up on her guardian and glanced at her clock. 2:23 a.m. Too *early*! Serina plopped back against her pillow. 'Thank goodness it's summer, I'd never make it to school on time cause I'm *never* going to get to sleep tonight!'  
  
A sudden flash of light out the window drew another frightened moan from the teenager as she grasped again for her covers and held them to her face. The creak of her bedroom door tore her eyes from the window where she anxiously awaited the resounding thunder. "Who's there?" Serina asked, her voice shaking with fear. She caught sight of a pair of wide, cinnamon eyes, pale blue-green pajamas, and locks of pink hair. "Rini?"  
  
The child peeked inside the dark room, her frightened face identical to Serina's. "I'm scared! Serina, may I-" BOOM!! The thunder roared right above the house, the electrical explosion rattling the windows and everything under Serina's skin. Her luminous clock blinked off. Both girls shrieked and Rini broke into a run for the safety of the older girl's bed. Serina didn't waste any time letting the child sneak inside her little tent and holding her close. They were both *terrified* of the storm.  
  
Suddenly having someone else to protect and comfort, Serina let instinct take over: She was Sailor Moon, protector of love, justice, and innocents. Rini might not be _completely_ innocent but she was young enough to change. Serina clutched the little rabbit-bunned girl as close as possible, wrapping her arms around the whimpering child and hiding her from the loud thunder and lightning. She found her voice as the rumblings died down. "It's okay, Rini, I won't let it get you." She whispered. The smaller girl snuggled against her chest and nodded silently, sniffling shyly. 'She's so much like me when I was little . . .' Serina thought sadly. It was times like these that she wished she had a little sister; it felt nice to be looked up to and depended on. Not at all like Sammy and his smart remarks! The little brat-  
  
"Don't let it hurt me, Rena, I *hate* thunder! It's loud and _mean_!" Rini confessed, her whine a little muffled under Serina's covers and her pj's shirt.  
  
"I know, sweetheart, I hate it too-" Serina reassured, soothingly. She rubbed Rini's small back, twisting and stroking her pretty pink hair. 'Did I just say *sweetheart*? I'm surprised she hasn't beat me up or screeched and tried to get away from me-' She glanced down at the little spore, her infamous enemy.  
  
She was asleep. Tiny tears glittered on her cheeks and Serina gently wiped them away with her sleeve, unconsciously kissing her forehead before settling back down in bed to sleep. 'Since when have I grown so attached to this little fungus?' Serina asked herself. She knew the answer; she had _always_ loved her, she was just so *tenacious*! It was expected now that they were supposed to hate each other, fight and argue, tongue wars and name-calling. Rini didn't trust _anyone_. 'So why is she sleeping like a baby in my arms? I know she hates me, but I never really *didn't* like her. She's annoying sometimes but she's just a kid, all by herself. No one should be alone, especially not a cute little girl. She's just like my poor Darien.'  
  
Serina flinched at another quiet glare and tightened her hold on Rini as the thunder responded, quieter now, further away. The power still hadn't returned and it was completely black outside the blankets. She felt Rini shiver and she eased her covers up to her chin, placing a guarding arm over her. 'I promised to protect you. Sleep well, my little princess.' Serina sighed softly and drifted off, the storm forgotten, and feeling strangely content with the little child in her arms. __________________________ "I just hope you know how much you mean to me."  
  
Rini wriggled closer into the warm arms holding her tight. This felt more like home than anything she'd found so far. If she didn't know Serina was Sailor Moon, and Sailor Moon's dark, foreboding future, she would almost think she'd finally found her mother.  
  
"Thank you for all you've done for me, Serina . . . Sailor Moon . . ." Rini whispered as she cuddled up against the older girl's body, tears escaping her again as she clung to Serina's arms wrapped so lovingly around her. __________________________  
  
Morning came bright and cheerful, warm and busy. Serina rolled over, squinting at the sunlight sparkling through dewdrop prisms into her room. Beside her, Rini still lay curled up close to her and Luna was just arcing her back in a cat stretch.  
  
"Morning, Serina, good to see you up before noon on a Saturday." The guardian cat quipped.  
  
Serina yawned and grumbled in mock-annoyance. "Who said I was up?" She carefully slipped from her bed, away from Rini's limp arms. She smiled as she murmured in her sleep. "Be quiet, Luna, let her sleep." Luna gave her a weak glare then a weird look.  
  
"Of course, I would let her sleep." She whispered indignantly. "Why the sudden concern? I thought you hated her." Luna watched curiously as Serina quietly pulled out her clothes and headed for the bathroom. Serina gave the cat a reproachful look as she stood in the doorway.  
  
"I've never hated her, Luna. I don't *hate* anybody, you know that. I just hope *she* knows how precious she's become to me." She sighed sadly and shut the door. Luna raised an eyebrow then shook her head at her departing ward. Serina's mood swings constantly caught her by surprise- The last time she had such strong feelings against someone was when she thought Darien was a 'conceited jerk', though now she thought her Earth Prince was the only reason for living. Even though he had recently announced that he didn't have the same feelings towards the reborn Moon Princess.  
  
The guardian cat studied the little girl dozing in Serina's bed. She wondered if she and Serina would become as close as Darien and Serina once had been. Best friends.  
  
Luna kneaded the blankets a little before settling back down to watch over the child. It was amazing how alike those two were, perhaps that was why they didn't get along at first; if opposites attract, they were like sides repelling each other. Rini, a mysterious child with strange powers and accused of being a runaway princess by the Dark Moon, was very special somehow. This 'rabbit' with the royal hair style, her moon beam, and knowledge . . . The inexplicable connection both Serina and Darien seemed to have with the child- perhaps she was a missing part of the Silver Millennium no one could remember . . .  
  
A few minutes after the water had stopped running, Serina stepped out of the bathroom, dressed and toweling her long golden hair dry. She checked to see if Luna and Rini were still there and smiled when neither had moved. She quietly padded over to the vanity and sat down to brush her hair. She tied it up in her customary twin 'meatball' buns and slipped on a necklace she wore with the Silver Crystal hanging from it. She'd taken to wearing the sacred stone thus when she had no place to hide her brooch now that school was out for summer. She dropped the glittering pendant under her light blue blouse and searched out a pair of mother-of-pearl and silver moon earrings to match the dark blue and silver embroidery on her skirt.  
  
She stood and headed to her bed, hesitantly brushing away Rini's carnation bangs from her eyes. 'I wonder if she'll still hate me. Maybe if I'm nicer to her *all* the time then we can get along better.' She sat down on the edge of the bed and traced Rini's cheek. She had the same peaceful look Darien got when he was sleeping. Rini stirred under her fingers and slowly blinked.  
  
"Mommy?" She murmured. Serina smiled gently, a little surprised that she might remind Rini of her missing mother. It kinda felt good. That she could be anything like her mother, that is. Rini spoke of no other more highly.  
  
"Come on, little one, it's time for breakfast and then we can go out somewhere if you want."  
  
"Serina? Wha- Is the storm gone?" Rini sat up abruptly, clutching Luna Ball and one of Serina's old stuffed bunnies close to her chest. Her wide eyes shot to the window and the brilliant sunlight teasing her from outside.  
  
"Yes, and it's beautiful outside! Come on, we can go to the park or go see the girls or anything you want." Serina smiled, standing up. Rini looked up at her, a little confused and worried.  
  
'Why's she being so nice all of sudden? She never let me sleep all night in her bed before and now she wants to spend the day with me? Is this some kind of trick?' Rini looked dubious but honesty and tender hope shone down on her from Serina's face. She really cared. 'Why? Doesn't she hate me? I- guess I want to . . . last night almost felt like home. I like being with Serina . . .' Rini reached a small hand for Serina's. "I'm hungry, Rena. Can we go out for ice cream after breakfast?"  
  
Luna watched raptly at the unusual display of emotion; it was like a dream come true for either girl. They had made up. Then Luna's head dropped when she heard Rini's last sentence. 'Just like Serina.'  
  
"Ice cream? This early? Sure, I can do that!" Serina beamed and took the child's hand, pulling her from the bed. "Do you want to get dressed before we go down?" She asked leading her from the room. Luna saw her bunny-bunned head nod. The two girls disappeared giggling into Rini's room. __________________________  
  
"So, little bit, what do we do now?" Serina popped the slightly mushy end of her ice cream cone into her mouth and licked the last of the fudge and chocolate off her fingers. She let her hand fall above her head to clasp with the other. She and Rini lay splayed out and relaxing in the cool grass beneath a cherry tree in the park. She took deep breath, echoed by Rini, as she peered through the dark green leaves for flashes of blue sky and warm sunlight. The warm wind picked up her bangs, tickling her face and she smiled in spite of the slight irritation.  
  
Rini rolled over on her side, her ice cream long gone, and propped herself up on her elbow. "Don't you have plans? You always have meetings with your friends on the weekends- don't you today too?"  
  
"Nope, meeting's tomorrow; I'm all yours today. Anything you want. We can go to the arcade or shopping or the carnival opened up over at the school yesterday-"  
  
"Oh yeah! Can we go to the carnival? Do they have rides?" Rini squealed as she leapt to her feet. Serina followed a little slower, her hand being pulled by a tiny pink hurricane.  
  
"Yeah, sure! They've got some rides, I think. You're not scared of the high ones are you? Some are fast and some make you go upside down-"  
  
"No problem! As long as you're with me!" Serina's nose scrunched at the compliment, her cheeks flushing noticeably with embarrassed modesty, and she allowed herself to be dragged through the park towards her school. Rini tugged her arm and leaned close to the older girl's ear, whispering conspiratorially. "Cause I know your secret- I can never be in trouble when *you're* with me, *Sailor Moon*." Rini laughed at Serina's shocked expression and let her hand go to spin away, giggling.  
  
"Rini, what are you talking about? *I'm* not Sailor Moon, no way! I'm too much of a klutz and that stuff's *way* too scary! Thanks for the compliment but whatever gave you *that* idea?" Serina's voice was an obviously nervous squeal as she stumbled to a dead stop in the middle of the rose garden at the entrance of the park, wary eyes searching for Dark Moon spies or eavesdroppers. Rini looked up at her with a condescending glare of impatience. Her hands on her hips, the child looked positively frightening- for a midgit.  
  
"Well, it might have been the fact that I saw you and the girls transform when Catsy and Birdie were taken a couple days ago. I'm not _that_ dumb, ya know. And you may be a ditz sometimes but you've saved me a lot too. Thank you, Rena."  
  
Serina looked about to protest again but her head abruptly dropped. She silently caught up Rini's hand again and started walking. After a moment Serina's pale blue gaze fell on the child looking inquiringly up at her. "You're welcome, little one. I guess this means you get to come to the Scout meeting tomorrow. Remember, this is a secret." She said softly. Rini smiled at the thought of surprising Rei and Lita and the others.  
  
"So *that's* what those meetings were!" Rini announced in a triumphant tone, as if she'd suspected it all along. "I *knew* you guys weren't studying!"  
  
Serina frowned indignantly though her eyes twinkled with laughter. Then she remembered she was going to have to tell Luna their secret was out. 'Oops. Oh, well. At least Luna can't yell at me for this one. Eventually Rini would have found out anyway- she sleeps in the same bed as I do; sooner or later she would notice that I tend to disappear in the middle of the night sometimes.' The two girls walked down the street in comfortable silence for a while before Rini looked up at Serina.  
  
"Rena, do you want your friends to come too?"  
  
"They're your friends too, Rini. Do you want them to come? You could get to know them better. I can call them on my communicator. I'm sure Lita and Mina wouldn't mind taking you on some of the rides that I'd be too scared to go on." Serina offered. She held up her watch/communicator for Rini to see.  
  
"Yeah! Let's make this a big party day, with all our friends!" She squealed happily. Serina mirrored her enthusiastic laugh. "Can we call Darien too?" The laugh choked in her throat and the blonde's mirth died in her eyes. Her pace immediately faltered as Serina shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt her legs trembling at the mention of her once-upon-a- time love. 'I can't break down, not now when everything's been going so right! I can't think about it- he's probably not home and if he is he wouldn't want to go with _me_ there. I can handle this- it hurts but when I'm with Rini nothing else matters but her being happy. I've got to make up for all the times I was mean and she deserves to get what she wants for one day at least. She's my little princess, my small lady.'  
  
"I- if you want to, Rini. If you think he'd be home I can have one of the girls call him-" Serina choked out. She continued walking, looking straight ahead of her so Rini wouldn't have to see the tears shining in her pained eyes.  
  
"Are you okay, Rena?" Serina couldn't hide her sad expression from Rini, she could sense her hurt like it was her own. Why was it Darien could hurt Serina so bad? She obviously loved him a lot but he didn't seem to like her at all. Once he had, but a couple days after she showed up- 'Oh no! I hope it wasn't *my* fault! Sure, I wanted Darien to be mine but Serina can have him back- we can share.' "I'm sorry, Rena, it's my fault, I stole Darien from you and now he's mean to you. We don't have to bring him." Rini sniffed, her eyes downcast. She really wanted Darien to be there. It felt good to be with him, as good as it did with Serina; like being home again.  
  
"No, Rini, honey, it's not your fault at all! It's mine, something I did upset him and he can't forgive me. I *know* you want him to come with us and if he's willing to put up with me then he should come. Maybe you can cheer him up." Serina stopped again and lifted Rini into her arms. "Come on, sweetie, today we're going to have fun- *All* of us." 'Even if it kills me.' Rini let a small, shy smile spread across her face and threw her arms around the blonde's neck.  
  
"Thank you, Rena! I promise I'll be good!" 'Serina's so nice! She protects me from bad guys and takes me out and even puts herself in danger against Darien for me- just to make me happy! Maybe if I talk to Darien, I can find out what she did and get him to be nice to her again . . .'  
  
"I'm sure you will, Rini. Now-" Serina pulled off into an alley and maneuvered around the girl she still carried to flip open her communicator. She pressed the 'All Call' and Rei's face instantly appeared.  
  
"Hey, Meatball head, what's up? *Please* say there's another droid, I am *so* bored and Chad is driving me up the wall!" Serina smiled brightly at her friend's anger and Rini chuckled in the background.  
  
"Nope, nothing that bad. Actually, I'm taking Rini to the fair over at Crossroads school and wanted to know if you and the others wanted to join us."  
  
"Maybe you weren't listening when I said I was bored. *Of course* I wanna come!"  
  
"Me too! I can't wait!" Mina's grinning face replaced Rei's as she bubbled on about cotton candy and cute guys. Mina's lovely image very quickly blinked away as Lita's heavily sighing head appeared. She rolled her eyes at Serina.  
  
"Ugh, she sounds more and more like you everyday, Serina! I was invited to this bash too, right?" Lita's green eyes glinted with mischief and dreamy remembrance. "I happen to know there's a guy operating the tea cup ride that looks just like my-"  
  
"Oh dear goddess- *don't say it*! 'Your old boyfriend'- Err, you're all alike! Boy-crazy, airheads!" Rei's flushed face reappeared, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Why I hang out with you guys-" Serina heard her muttering.  
  
"It's not our fault you're all ready settled on *Chad*-" Lita replied, laughing. Rei's face turned bright red with fiery anger as she fumed at Lita's smug grin.  
  
"WHAT?! Why I oughta-" Serina heard her begin before Ami's pale, calm visage flicked on.  
  
"Serina, thank you for inviting all of us. I would be glad to go, I just finished studying for the English test next week so I'm free for a few hours."  
  
"Test- school's out!"  
  
"It's for cram-" Ami began but Serina quickly cut her off.  
  
"Great! I'm all ready on my way over there so get going and meet me and Rini out front, 'kay?" Serina grinned at everyone's enthusiasm. They didn't get to go out and have fun together as friends nearly often enough.  
  
"Ten minutes, I'll be there!" Lita declared. Her shout was quickly echoed by Ami and Mina.  
  
"Bus just stopped outside- be there in a few, Meatball head!" Rei cried and Serina sensed her take off running.  
  
"Hey- wait! Can- can one of you do me a favor real quick?" The last three girls paused momentarily to listen to their leader's request. "Um, Rini kinda- uh, she wants Da- Darien to come. Can one of you guys, um, call and ask him for me? It's for Rini. Swear."  
  
All three scouts looked a little confused- Mina looked the most suspicious but they nodded. "I'll call from here, Serina." Ami volunteered. Serina sighed in relief. 'Good, the most neutral of us so he won't be scared off. She'll think of a way trick him into going.'  
  
"Thanks, Ames. See you there, girls!" Serina called and flipped her communicator off. "Well, that didn't take much." They stepped back into the sunlight and pedestrian traffic of the sidewalk and continued to the school. "Now we'd better get going!" Rini nodded in Serina's arms, yawning slightly. She rested her head on Serina's shoulder, under her chin. For a moment, the world drifted away and Serina felt pure happiness for the first time in weeks. The child in her arms, her warmth so close and tiny body nestled in her arms felt so *right*- so complete. In some deep part of her heart but more than that, like deep in her memory but the memory wasn't there yet. She hadn't been this content since she'd gotten her prince back after the Doom Tree battle.  
  
She gently squeezed the little girl closer and sighed before remembering why Rini was letting her hold her like this. "Oh, honey, I forgot you were up late last night! Are you sure you still want to go-"  
  
Rini's head shot up. "No! I want to go more than anything, Rena, please don't take me home! Once we get there we can have some cotton candy and ice cream and candy apples and hot chocolate-"  
  
"All that sugar will definitely keep you up!" Serina grinned, shaking her head at the resemblance to her own self. "Okay, just rest for now. You can nap until the others get here, 'kay?" Rini nodded again and her head fell back to nestle under Serina's chin, her small arms tied loosely around the moon princess's neck. Sometimes Serina forgot she was still just a little kid.  
  
Serina smiled gently and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She was surprised to see the sleeping child faintly smile. 'She's mine. My small lady, my little lost princess. I hope you can be a little girl today, forget your mission, little one, and have fun for once. I promise, once Rubeus is taken care of you can have the Silver Crystal and we'll go save your mother. I hope she loves you as much as I do . . . I know she must.' 


	2. Constance

____________Chapter 2____________  
  
Constance  
  
"You're such a good friend, I won't let you down."  
  
"What do we do? I think Serina may be asleep too." A soft voice whispered.  
  
"*If* that's really Serina. I don't think she'd ever *voluntarily* get that close to the spore." The raven-haired shadow replied. Two other outlines kept pace with her as they exaggeratedly sneaked up on the two people dozing on a bench between the carnival entrance and the school's main building.  
  
"That's it! It must be a trap!" The tallest shouted. Her three companions instantly clapped a hand over the brunette's big mouth.  
  
"I've never seen them so close. When do ya think *this* happened? The way she's holding her you'd think she were her kid sister or something."  
  
"Well Serina has certainly always been the most defensive of the child. This would unquestionably be the next logical step from her secret alias, to continue the relationship in her normal, day to day life." Everyone sighed and hung their heads. Hearing a soft chuckle and sensing someone behind them, the four spies whirled around on their unexpected eavesdropper.  
  
"What on earth are you four girls up to? What's the big secret?" The masculine voice drifted from around a corner where a tall, handsome young man with midnight hair and night blue eyes, smiled curiously at them. He stopped short and they heard him suck in a surprised breath.  
  
"Take a look yourself. You know anything about Rini and Serina suddenly becoming best buds?" Lita stepped aside for Darien Shields to peer at the intensely odd and extraordinary sight.  
  
An angel with twin waterfalls of gold streaming down the sides of her head, her pale, porcelain face serene, and her eyes closed and dreaming, sat on a park bench. Resting her tiny face against her chest, a small cherub calmly slept in her lap. One arm wrapped protectively around the child, the other lovingly placed at the nape of her neck, Serina absently stroked the back of Rini's pink-haired head.  
  
Darien choked. 'This is unexpected. I've never seen Serina so- well, Rini's certainly never been so- I wonder if she's okay, she's never allowed Serina to touch her. They look perfect together, why does it feels so right, so natural to see them like this? They look so peaceful . . .' "Do we wake them or leave them?" He asked softly, as if afraid to disturb them even at this distance.  
  
"This was Rini and Serina's party, we can't let them miss it." Mina reminded them as she took a step away from the side of the gym building. The others silently followed. Darien hung back, still stunned by the heavenly picture before him.  
  
'Serina, you're so beautiful, my love . . .' Darien let the thought slip as he followed the four Scouts. Barely a moment later, Serina's hand paused in mid-stroke, and her breath-taking blue eyes fluttered open, filled with fearful alarm and tranquil sadness. The four girls stumbled to a stop as she came awake, as much surprised she had detected them so quickly as by the heart-stopping well of vulnerable emotions in her summer sky eyes.  
  
'Serina, no, please don't be frightened of me. Don't let it be me. I could never live with that; hate, despise, pity, I don't care, just, dear God, *please* don't be afraid of me!' Darien thought desperately. _Anything_ would be better than knowing his only love was scared of him. His moon princess, his angel and one reason for living; she was never meant to fear let alone fear _him_. 'I'm so sorry, Serina, you never should have reason to be afraid of me. It was never supposed to be that way, I shouldn't have hurt you that badly-'  
  
A smile forced itself across Serina's pink lips, wide and bright to hide the trembling. She looked like she was about to call to them but then her face fell to Rini and she whispered something below their hearing as they came closer. "Rini, honey, they're here, wake up, little one." The small girl's response was muffled as she buried her head deeper into Serina's chest. Serina rolled her eyes heavenward then with a mischievous grin she abruptly stood up, taking Rini with her. She freed one arm and waved enthusiastically for her friends 'accidentally' jostling the kid. "Hi guys!" She shouted loudly. "Glad you could make it!" The blonde, brunette, and black-haired girls came running up to meet her while the shorter blue-haired girl and Darien remained at a dignified walk.  
  
"Hey, Serina!" Lita called as she slid to halt beside her leader. "What's with Rini?" The tall girl gestured to the blinking kid, an annoyed frown evident on her face.  
  
Serina suddenly blushed furiously, glancing down at Rini with an embarrassed smile as she hiked her up higher on her hip. "Oh, nothing. We just had a late night with that storm-" Rini weakly started wriggling free and with a fleeting feeling of regret, Serina set her down.  
  
"Darien!" She squealed and took off, running full tilt into the young man's long legs. Darien grinned in appreciation as he knelt and swept the little flamingo up in one smooth motion. No one noticed the small, satisfied smile on Serina face to see them together. The delight in Rini's laugh and the love in Darien's easy grin sent a warmth all throughout Serina's soul. But seeing him smile made her heart freeze and her stomach wrench sickeningly with pain and loss as well.  
  
"Hey, munchkin! You ready to have some fun?" Rini nodded ecstatically and released her tight hug to search out Serina. This was nice but it'd perfect with Serina too. She caught sight of the meatball head just standing there staring, looking sad and happy at the same time- kinda like her mama looked sometimes. Just then, Serina was swept away by the four other girls as they all headed into the fair. Rini sighed.  
  
"Darien? Can I ask you a favor?" Rini asked shyly. She didn't want to upset Darien when he was in such a good mood. Talking about Serina always made him cold and distant, as if he were hiding some terrible secret. But right now he just smiled.  
  
"Anything, princess." Rini giggled- did he know how right he was?  
  
"Um, just for tonight, please- Serina's been really, really nice to me all day and I want you to promise you'll be nice to her too. *Please*, just for tonight?" She pleaded, turning the waterworks on at a trickle for extra cuteness effect. She noticed the expected outcome of her request instantly. Darien's arms locked up, his eyes darkened and his mouth tightened to a thin line. A moment after hearing the beginnings of a whimper from Rini, Darien shook off the darkness that enveloped him and he tried to loosen up.  
  
"Sure, Rini. For tonight, for you."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Darien! I want tonight to be perfect, and you and Rena not getting along would ruin it! Thanks, Darien! Promise I'll make it up to you!" She squealed and squeezed her arms around his neck. __________________________ "Stomach ache from sugar? As if!"  
  
Serina snapped out of her reverie, masking her solemnity with a cheerful smile. "All right! Let's hit the snacks!" She cried as she was dragged off by Mina.  
  
"I'm with you, girlfriend!" The second blonde agreed and the two disappeared briefly, headed for the closest sugary treats.  
  
"So, Rini, what happened last night that made you and Meatball head best friends?" Rei sidled up to Darien's side to ask; curiosity and mischief glinting in her roguish violet eyes. Lita moved closer and Darien raised an eyebrow in interest, even Ami looked up at attention.  
  
"Don't call her that! She doesn't like it, and it's mean. My mommy wears her hair the same way so don't insult it, _Rei_." The priestess blinked in surprise, gaping like a fish out of water. 'She's sticking up for the ditz? Wait- what about her mother?' "Um, yeah, okay, Rini. Sorry." Rini paused before nodding acceptance for the apology.  
  
'My mother's the queen of the earth and moon, Rei can't insult her.' Rini thought. She kinda just noticed that Serina and her mother's hairstyles were identical. 'Well, Mommy did come from this time, it was probably a trend. Even Sailor Moon wore it.' Her thoughts were interrupted by Darien repeating the priestess's original question- minus the Meatball head.  
  
"Yeah, did something bad happen?" Lita inquired quickly. This was exciting. It was new dirt, potential blackmail and they all knew it. Rini shook her head.  
  
"Nope. I just got scared because of all the loud thunder and Serina let me sleep in her bed. She protected me all night long. She was really nice to me and then took me out for ice cream this morning and we walked in the park and she made you guys come to the fair with me-" Rini babbled happily, grinning. Serina was so cool! It was like having a big sister or a favorite aunt.  
  
"Wow. Just one little storm and all that changed-" Lita pondered, a little stupefied but happy the spore and meatball head were getting along.  
  
"I wonder if she hit her head or got struck by lightning-" Rei thought aloud. She received a slap upside the head for the comment. "Hey!"  
  
"You know Serina's the nicest person on earth- she can never stay mad at anyone forever. Although, Rini sure tested that-"  
  
"Come now, Lita. Be nice, this is Rini's day after all." Ami smiled softly and turned to Rini in Darien's grasp. "Now, Rini, what would you like to do first? There are games and rides-"  
  
"And plenty of food!" Mina and Serina came bouncing back, arms laden with bags of popcorn, warm cinnamon almonds, cotton candy all ready stuck to their faces, and paper cups of soda and hot chocolate threatening to spill over. "Come on, everyone dig in and help us carry this stuff!" Mina begged and dropped a pile of goodies into Lita and Rei's arms. Serina parted with a couple sodas and a candy apple for Ami.  
  
"Rini?" Serina looked up just in time to see the child struggling from Darien to run over to her. She was caught off-guard by the fact that she would actually leave *Darien* for *her*. But then again, she *did* have the food.  
  
"Rena!" She cried happily, hugging her leg before receiving a bag of pink cotton candy from the older girl. "Thank you!" She opened the bag grabbed a handful of the pure sugar.  
  
"Here, try these. My parents get them all the time. They're really good." Serina plucked a handful of sugared almonds from the hot bag in the crook of her elbow and dropped them in Rini's little hand. She popped them in her mouth and grinned instantly.  
  
"Mmm, these are just like the ones we have at home! Thank you, Rena." Rini raced back to Darien's side and Serina hid a sigh of disappointment. She turned back to see her friends once more gawking at her like she'd just grown a pair of wings.  
  
"Rena? That's cute." Mina said, smiling as if she knew a secret. Her pale blue eyes twinkled with mischief and knowledge *she* wasn't too sure she understood.  
  
"Better than Meatball head." Rei conceded. Serina leapt to second that motion.  
  
"*Anything's* better than Meatball head! Now come on! We've got games and rides to try out!" Serina poured the rest of her almonds in her mouth and started crunching on her candy apple while sneaking sips of Ami's soda. She glanced around the park.  
  
The carnival was bigger this year, rows and rows of dart games, basketball throws, snack shops, shooting galleries, and guessing booths lined the area. People hawked their contests, prizes, and gifts to passersby who either politely smiled or took up the challenge. Everywhere, kids screamed on the fast rides, small children with colorfully painted faces squealed on the carousels, and couples snuggled up to each other on the dancing stage. Serina's eyes stung as she watched guys take aim at various targets to win their loves teddy bears and stuffed bunnies. She faked a smile at one of the operators calling for volunteers for the baseball toss and she kept walking with her group.  
  
"Rena! The swings! Can we go on the swings?" Serina looked down to find Rini holding her hand. Attached to Rini's other hand was another, a strong, warm hand she knew well. Her wide eyes followed the arm up to meet a midnight gaze, expressive eyes glittering like stars.  
  
"Su- sure, Rini. I'll go with you." Serina tore her eyes from Darien's surprised ones and the child led them both to the swing ride that was just slowing to a stop.  
  
"Well, is anyone up to the pirate ship ride?" Mina asked as she chucked her popcorn bag and stood from the table the girls had snagged. Rei and Lita nodded but Ami looked a little dubious. Mina smiled encouragingly. "Oh come on, Ames, nothin' to be scared of. I swear in the name of Venus!" Mina raised her hand to the sky, embarrassing the shorter girl.  
  
"Mars!  
  
"And Jupiter!" Rei and Lita instantly followed Mina's example and raised their hands in the air dramatically and cracked up like it was the funniest thing in the world.  
  
"That nothing will happen to you. 'Kay?" Ami shook her head in surrender, her face burning with embarrassment, she looked up and smiled at her best friends.  
  
"Only you guys could make me do this." The girls took her by the arms and carried her off to the minimally scary boat ride. "And you shouldn't say things like that aloud-"  
  
"Ah, come on, Ames, we're just playing. No one would ever believe a bunch of silly teenagers out for fun at the fair!" Lita glanced over at where their royal highnesses had disappeared in the crowd. She saw Serina lift Rini into a swing, sliding the bar down to her lap and then struggle to get in to her own chair. She tried hard not to giggle at Serina's predicament. The swing was too high for her and wouldn't stay still long enough for her to pull herself in. The brunette's expression echoed the surprise on Serina's face as Darien stepped up and held the seat in place so Serina could hop in. She gifted him with a shy, grateful smile and hid her face as he returned to his own swing behind Rini.  
  
'I hope they'll be okay together. As long as they don't talk to each other, maybe Serina won't leave this carnival in tears.' __________________________  
  
"Oh, guys, I'm not so sure about this- this bar doesn't seem to hold you in very well."  
  
"Don't worry, Ami, if you go flying, they'll stop the ride before it crushes you." Ocean blue eyes widened, the pale face faded even more ashen. Her companions just laughed at her over-reaction.  
  
"Why did you make me sit with Lita? She's the largest of us all, the bar fits for her- I'm so much smaller *I'll slip out*! This thing goes close to one hundred degrees vertical!"  
  
"I thought vertical was ninety degrees?" Mina whispered to Rei beside her. The priestess shrugged and glanced up once more to the tallest and shortest Scouts sitting in the very top seat. Lita looked like she was on top of the world but poor little Ami was crossing herself as if she knew her life was going to end on this ride.  
  
"Ami, you're as pathetic as Serina. Scaredy cat." Rei muttered. The ride started to swing as Rei reached into her pocket and pulled out a charm from her temple. "Here, Ami! For protection!" She called and handed the good luck charm up to the trembling girl. Ami stared at her a moment before accepting the gift with a shaky, wry grin.  
  
Then she screamed as the pirate ship quickly swung perpendicular. __________________________  
  
"Wow! That was great! I'm surprised you and Mina didn't come with us, Rei! That Evolution ride was the most stimulating, exhilerating ride so far!" Ami bubbled, her fear completely forgotten as she raced from one thrill ride to another to test herself, dragging the tiring Scouts along.  
  
"Hey, when was the last time we saw Serina and those guys?"  
  
"Not since we left them at the swings, Mina. Why?"  
  
"Well, she *did* invite us and we left her alone with Darien and the fungus. By now she's probably at home in tears."  
  
"Speaking of, has anyone figured out Darien's problem yet? There's no excuse for the way he's been treating her-" Rei huffed, stomping her foot to make a point.  
  
"Yeah, it's as if he *wants* her to hate him."  
  
"Well it's working, cause I can't stand him! How can he hurt Serina so much when it's so obvious that she thinks the universe revolves around him? After all she's done for him, and waited so long- What they had- _have_ is true love and that just doesn't disappear over night!" Lita declared heatedly. She crossed her arms stubbornly, as if ready to leap into battle against anyone who would say otherwise. She didn't know why she hadn't decked the jerk yet for hurting her princess.  
  
"All I've gotten from the Great Fire are some really weird and vague images. Strange stuff, like a wedding and a memory of Princess Serenity caught in an explosion. Mean anything to you guys?"  
  
"Serina in an explosion? Doesn't that *worry* you?" Lita asked. Her two companions faced the raven haired girl with serious concern evident on their faces.  
  
"No, I said it was a memory. It's all ready happened, I remember it from the moon, in the finally battle against Metallia and Beryl- I think it's when the ballroom balcony crumbled- It's the _wedding_ that interests me, I get the feeling that I- well, _all_ of us are there but not really, not- *yet*. That's what's so weird though, why would the Great Fire show me the past and the 'future' when I asked about Darien?"  
  
The girls were silent for a moment. "Maybe he's one of those guys afraid of commitment?" Mina offered lightly.  
  
Rei scoffed. "Right, he'd die for Serina but he wouldn't want to marry her- then again, who could stand that airhead for the rest of-"  
  
"Rei . . ."  
  
"I bet she trips on the way up to the altar-" Rei continued, giggling at the thought.  
  
"*Rei* . . ." The girls warned.  
  
"She was probably late to begin with-"  
  
"*Rei*!!" Finally the loyal friends leapt to their leader's defense, lightly punching the hothead and slapping her upside the head for saying such horrible things. When the three Scouts had the fourth pinned to the ground, threatening her with a ice cubes and candy apple sticks, the Guardian of Fire gave up. All of them were laughing hysterically; Rei did have a point about Serina.  
  
"Hey, it *was* _Serina_ Darien was marrying, right?" Lita asked from her triumphant position.  
  
"Yes, now get off me, Sparky!" Rei made a valiant, if vain, effort to push Lita off her chest.  
  
"SPARKY?! Why I oughta-"  
  
"This is a truly interesting and disturbing puzzle. We are all relatively sure that Darien still truly loves his princess, our Serina, although he is very forceful in denying it, correct?" Rei stood up with Mina's help, glaring at a smug Lita. They all nodded, the memory of the close call against Prisma and Avery's Hypnotica droid still fresh in their minds. "And the only explanation Rei's fire readings reveal is something about their future wedding followed by images of Serina in terrible trouble." Again, hesitant, confused nods "Well, then it's obvious that Darien believes if they remain together, Serina will be in danger."  
  
And that's where she lost the girls. Mouths fell open before anyone had the presence of mind to grasp what she was saying.  
  
"Wh- How- Why-" Rei began after a few false starts.  
  
"Yes, exactly, how and why are my questions. *How* will Serina be hurt and *why* would Darien choose to believe it has something to do with him when she risks her life everyday anyway as Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Okay- in some small, barely rational way, that almost, kinda, sorta made some sense. I say we ask him about it." Mina suggested excitedly, volunteering Ami and Lita's hands for the mission. *Finally*, some answers! 'Wait till Serina hears!' __________________________ "We'll be together again, I promise."  
  
Darien watched as Serina took care of Rini. It was like they were best friends, long lost sisters- it was obvious they cared for each other a great deal. 'Why didn't I see it earlier- No, why didn't they _show_ it earlier?' It was like Serina and Rini had suddenly discovered they had no reason to fight and were now inseparable companions.  
  
Serina smiled down at the child and her hand gently pulled her closer to her side. Darien felt a contented smile tug at his lips. Someday, Serina would be a perfect, loving mother.  
  
He'd been watching the girls all night. Rini wanted to try everything, when Serina was too afraid to go with her, Darien would go or she would stay to make Serina feel better. Both girls had rabbits painted on their cheeks, Serina's had butterfly wings and Rini's a small crown with a pink ear flopping over it. They shared treats, Serina even giving up the last bites to the little 'spore'. Darien had never seen her so selfless as when it came to Rini; she gave up everything for her, did nearly anything she requested- within reason.  
  
But she did set limits; after sunset she had to hold Darien's or her own hand, after nine, no more sweets, by ten they would go home and Rini _would_ go to bed immediately. Rini had pouted at each limitation and Darien had to chuckle. He actually laughed when Serina enforced her decrees.  
  
"Rini, I told you no more sugar after nine o'clock. You'll never get to sleep tonight, little one, and after all that you've eaten all ready you'll have a terrible stomach ache- _trust me_!"  
  
'Bu- b-but, *Rena*!" Rini whined.  
  
"I said no, Small Lady." 'Small Lady? Cute, and accurate.' Darien thought when he heard her. He saw Rini give the older blonde a startled look then bow her head in submission. He heard her mumble something that sounded like 'Yes, mother.' He was quite surprised to see Rini actually heed the girl she previously hated and considered beneath her. It was amazing to see them trust each other enough to act their own age, Rini like the carefree little girl she was, and Serina like a mature, responsible teenager.  
  
'Mature? Responsible? *Serina*? Curve ball, didn't see that coming for another ten years. I think I like her being serious sometimes, Luna would be proud, so would Queen Serenity. Her daughter's coming back. But at least she's still my sweet Serina.' Darien thought joyously as he watched Serina drag Rini off to the carousel, praising the huge pink bunnies and white horses. He started to follow, smiling unconsciously, when a familiar sense ripped through him, causing him to the stumble and suck in a breath.  
  
"You must stay away from Princess Serenity!" Darien shook his head, wasting a moment to argue with the voice. It wouldn't work, it never did. 'It's just one night!' Images of his recurring nightmare raced through his mind but the voice fell silent. Only his bride, beautiful Serina, screamed as she was torn away from him.  
  
"Darien! Darien-" A hand grabbed his and Darien was abruptly shaken back to reality. Rini was pulling his jacket sleeve. "Come on, you have to come too!" Darien forced a weak smile and followed Rini back to where Serina was calmly waiting for them in line, calmly- and little sad. He caught her emotions like the scent of roses on the wind. She was forcing all this cheerfulness for Rini, but a knife of pain stabbed through her heart every time she looked at him. She was confused and hurt and reaching out for love that only Rini was able to return.  
  
"What was wrong, Darien? You just kinda spaced out." Serina asked quietly.  
  
"Um, nothing, just thinking of something." He crossed his arms nonchalantly and tried to slip past her without looking into her captivating blue eyes. She caught hold of his arm.  
  
Suddenly she was too close, too painfully tempting; he just wanted give up his fight with the stupid premonition right then and there and hold her in his arms forever. He fell headlong into her hurt eyes, tears stinging his own at the anguish he saw in their sapphire depths before she closed her eyes. Her pale skin was translucent and soft, aching to be caressed, darkness pooled lightly beneath her fallen lashes making him worry and hate himself for causing her even more distress. This was so wrong, she should never have to feel this pain! He would die this moment for the chance to reassure her, ease her fear and pain. And kiss her . . .  
  
Serina's eyes snapped open again and confronted him with a thin veil of emotionless ice. "Darien, please don't ruin this night for Rini. She loves you a great deal and I don't want you to hurt her." Her hard azure eyes had him snared, piercing with their heartfelt sincerity for Rini, her words punching his heart like a betrayal. "This is one night where she can forget about the future and be a kid. We're probably the closest thing she has to her own parents right now, and she's looking up to you. We're- *I* am depending on you. Just this one last favor, please?" Darien shifted his gaze away, instantly feeling the loss of warmth from her eyes. 'I love that little girl too, how could she think-' He caught himself in a grimace. 'Because you did it to _her_.'  
  
"Don't worry, Serina. Tonight *is* special." He assured. He had made a promise to Rini and a promise to himself for just tonight. 'It's just one night. Nothing can happen. I can't stop loving her- *Just one night* . . .' Darien gently pulled his arm free of Serina's tight grasp and met her beseeching eyes with a casual grin. He lightly pushed her forward into the line ahead of him, his fingers brushing the small of her back. 'I love you now and forever, nothing can stop that, but I must always protect you- But for now, just for tonight . . .' __________________________ "I'll find a way back to you."  
  
'He touched me! He touched me! Oh, Darien, maybe- do you finally see we're meant to be together? Have you stopped fighting it?' His hand on the small of her back was warm, gentle, and tingling with electricity. How long had it been since she'd felt those butterflies and that weakness wash over her? She could melt from a touch like that. Her wide eyes stared at him a moment before noticing the small, unconscious smile on his lips.  
  
Rini was completely forgotten for a moment as she lost herself in his sea blue eyes. She could read those eyes like a book, look into his soul and see what he truly felt and . . . he loved her. It was still there, that never-ending devotion, possessiveness, and passion. He *did* still love her so why did he deny it?  
  
'Gods, Darien, I would give anything for you to be mine again. I know you still love me and I love you more than anything so why do you insist on keeping us apart? Maybe just for tonight you can forget whatever it is and love me like you used to . . .'  
  
The trio boarded the merry-go-round, Serina and Rini packed into a two person pink rabbit, Darien shaking his head and leaning against the black stallion across from them. The two girls shared giggles and badgered him good-naturedly. Needless to say, the young prince pretended to get fed up with it and pointedly ignored them for the rest of the ride. Afterwards, Rini conned Darien into the Tunnel of Love ride with her, but of course, she *couldn't* leave Serina alone outside, especially with the *scary* haunted house right next door- and _of course_ Serina didn't put her up to it!  
  
So one young, dark-haired man and a lovely, teenaged blonde, nervously led a small pink-haired child into the dim heart-filled cave.  
  
Serina slid into the little car first, Darien lifting Rini in beside her before settling himself in. Serina fidgeted with her fingers, her hands in her lap and twisting thick rogue strands of gold hair. Darien coolly draped his arm outside the car, letting the other drift over Rini's tiny shoulders as she snuggled up to *her* favorite guy. Darien caught the satisfied, mischievous smile that crept across Serina's face as she watched them from the corner of her eye. He was keeping his promise to be nice to Rini. He nervously ran a hand through his hair, and tousled Rini's pigtails.  
  
'Now you've really done it, Shields! Caught in the most romantic ride in the fair with two girls you're crazy about and one of them you can't be near or she'll die! Good job, Tux, real smooth. Now, *what do you do*?!' Darien's fingers brushed through his hair again as he kept his gaze strictly ahead and away from Serina's angelically tilted face; her pale, silky skin illuminated by the rose lights. Golden hair glowing russet and brushing her delicately blushing cheek, her soft sapphire eyes absent-mindedly staring at an imagined point within the darkness. 'You're so beautiful, my princess.'  
  
Serina glanced up, as if she'd heard something whispered in the wind. Her little nose scrunched in vague confusion as she slowly studied the dark cavern of roses and hearts. Darien blinked as he realized he was staring. __________________________ "You're the princess, we've got to protect you!"  
  
Then her glittering blue eyes pierced his with a worry that made his heart jump. Even Rini seemed to sense the sudden alarm that radiated from the girl beside her. The child peered up at Darien to find his gaze searching Serina's, waiting for a signal.  
  
"What is it, Serina?" He whispered. He felt Rini pull closer to him, and watched her tug Serina's hand back to reality.  
  
"Serina?" Rini hissed, suddenly scared. Why was Serina so afraid? What was wrong? She could feel something evil in the air and Serina did too, only a lot more.  
  
"Something's up . . . Bad vibes, out there-" Serina mumbled as she flipped her communicator on and hit the 'All Call.' A few moments later she had Lita and Mina on. "Girls, something's not right, do you see anything around? Where's Rei? Does she sense anything-" Serina's request was suddenly cut off by her own scream as the wall next to her exploded inward and the little car crashed to a stop.  
  
"*Serina*! Where-" Serina flung herself over Rini, and into Darien's arms. She punched the 'Panic' button even as the communicator was painfully ripped off her wrist by the flying debris. She felt Darien's arms close around her as she whimpered. Slats of broken wood slammed into her back, fake roses and paper hearts rained on the trapped three.  
  
"Serina-" Darien began trying to free himself and protect the two girls.  
  
"Darien, get Rini out of here, we've got to protect her! I'll take care of this!" Serina ripped herself free of Darien's arms and kissed Rini briefly on the forehead. "I won't let them get you, princess." She promised softly. She whirled and leapt from the car, Darien reaching up to stop her but she was gone and transforming before he could stand up.  
  
He snatched up the little girl beside him and deftly jumped away from the wreckage. He turned to hear Sailor Moon's introductory speech, torn between transforming to help her and getting Rini to safety. He had no idea what had possessed Serina to suddenly take command now when at any other time she had always run away or waited for someone else to give the orders. 'You're scaring me, Serina. I will never forgive you if you get yourself hurt!' 


	3. Spirit and Temerity

____________Chapter 3____________  
  
Spirit and Temerity  
  
"Let's rumble!"  
  
The beast that Sailor Moon faced was obviously some creature come to life from the Haunted House next door. It was a blend of Frankenstein's bride and some phantom mummy. It even had the black and white striped hair and hanging gray rags. "Hey, you horror film reject! You're obviously crashing the wrong party. I am Sailor Moon and I stand for love and justice. And in the name of the moon, I'll triumph over evil and that means you!" Sailor Moon power-jumped around the monster, leading it back outside so she could attempt to maneuver.  
  
Glancing around she saw that there was little damage, no innocents down- yet. But now people screamed and ran from the area as the warrior of love and justice appeared, quickly followed by the evil nega-monster. This droid knew where it was going; it had destroyed the haunted house and come in after Rini. "I'm just after the rabbit, Moon brat! Now hand her over!" The disembodied voice grated and Sailor Moon winced.  
  
"Over my dead body, you poor excuse for a monster. How cliche can you-"  
  
"Grrr! That can be arranged!" The wicked mummy glared it's red glowing eyes and whipped out it's arms. The fraying gray rags shot out to wrap around Sailor Moon but she amazingly dodged with an expert back handspring, only to instantly trip out of the way of a second shot.  
  
"Yikes! Guys, where are you?!" She wailed then she remembered the two she'd left behind in the ruined ride. 'Oh, please let Rini and Darien be okay!' Sailor Moon jumped to her feet, realizing quite suddenly that her ankle had twisted when she tripped. She didn't feel any pain from it- well, except when she stepped on it. "Okay, fine! I've had enough!" She glared at the evil droid looming above her and whipped out her scepter. "You are *so* dusted!" She cried and attacked. "Moon Scepter Elim-"  
  
"Not so fast, Sailor Klutz!" The droid strung out it's rags again, and all Moon could do was drop to the ground before they could hit her. The droid grabbed her scepter instead.  
  
"No! *Give it back*!" She shouted and hopped to her feet again, painfully racing to the droid to try and get her scepter back. She had no attack now, she couldn't fight-  
  
'My tiara! But it hasn't worked since I got my scepter! And it *hurts*!' She whined in remembrance of her burned hands. Moon soon understood that she didn't have time to think of anything else. She took off her tiara and skidded to a stop. She poured her energy into the tiara, feeling the incredible power slowly sear her hand. "Moon Tiara Magic!" She screamed and let the magic discus fly. The frisbee of moonlight and energy cut the air, slicing through the fabric tendrils that held her scepter before returning to her. Her scepter fell lifelessly to the ground, the rags wrapped around it disintegrating to dust.  
  
"Yes! It worked!" Sailor Moon dove for her weapon, rolling on the trampled grass to kneel on her good foot and aiming once again. "Now you're moon dust!" Moon suddenly sensed something behind her, warm breath brushed by her ear as she was unexpectedly caught in a chokehold by a thick masculine arm crushing her throat. Her hands instinctively flew to the arm around her neck even as she was pulled off the ground. Her scepter once again clattered to the ground below.  
  
"Not this time, Moon twit. Tell me where the rabbit is and I let you live long enough to see me destroy her and the other Sailor Scouts." Rubeus growled, his mouth close to her ear for her to hear the threat. She struggled in vain, her legs kicking air- she couldn't reach where it'd really count- and her gloved hands useless as they clawed at his arm. He was too strong!  
  
"*Never*! Let me go, Nega-trash! Rini's safe and you'll never find her, I'll never tell you where she is- *I* don't even know!" They floated above the ground- _way_ above the ground. Sailor Moon bit her lip. It'd hurt if he dropped her . . .  
  
"I *will* destroy you, Moon brat, then I'll take your precious rabbit back to Wise Man to do with as he pleases. Then I'll kill your beloved cape boy and your pathetic little friends too!" Sailor Moon stopped, she could feel the blood and warmth drain from her body. Fear was a nervous tingling in her chest as she forgot she had to breathe. 'He can't have them!' Her mind screamed but she couldn't force herself to fight anymore- 'I'm sorry girls, Rini, Darien, I've got to stop him, I won't let him touch you! I swear it . . . In the name of the moon!' Sailor Moon hung motionless in the air, eyes falling closed from their wide, terrified stare into space. An icy numb hand fell to her brooch and in a flash of light, the Silver Crystal appeared. 'I'm so sorry . . .'  
  
"What's that?! The Silver Crystal? *You* have it?" Rubeus' screeched, reaching for the object his leader had sent him for. Sailor Moon didn't notice. Another flash of light and Princess Serenity hung limp where the warrior of the moon had seconds ago. "*Neo-Queen Serenity*?!"  
  
"Cosmic Moon Power." Though the princess's lips hardly moved, her whispered command was heard by all as a powerful shout.  
  
"Sailor Mo- *Princess*?! Let her go, creep!" Sailor Jupiter called as she skidded into sight of the battle. She was shocked to see Princess Serenity in the Dark Moon's grasp, the Imperium Silver Crystal glimmering with the beginnings of an attack. The crystal's power burst forth in a cyclone of pure energy, whipping around the two floating adversaries.  
  
"Serina! *No*! Don't use the Silver Crystal!" But it was too late. As they watched, Rubeus's grip loosened on the moon princess and she started to fall.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Oh no!" Sailor Venus stumbled behind Tuxedo Mask who stood frozen as if watching a nightmare, his face white and mouth agape with trembling horror.  
  
"Someone get Rubeus! I'll take out the monster!" Sailor Mars raced forward, sending her fire at the horror house droid coupled with Jupiter's thunderclap. Sailor Venus struck Rubeus from behind with her love chain, catching him before he could escape. He still seemed a little dazed from Serenity's blast.  
  
As Serenity fell, her white gown billowing around her slight figure like wings, her transformation melted away to reveal Sailor Moon. She hit the ground, her head striking the graveled earth, and landing on her back, knocking the wind out of her. Her twisted ankle slammed the ground, pain lancing like lightning up her leg and straight to her foggy mind. A crimson gash appeared on the back of her head and she struggled desperately to breathe.  
  
Sailor Moon's vision dimmed and swam a moment but she forced her way from the darkness of unconsciousness and tried to concentrate on the fight going on. Had she not shifted into the royal princess, she surely wouldn't have been able to deliver even that weak attack so easily; she wouldn't have stayed awake long enough to feel the fall. Her princess form was more powerful and resistant to the drain of energy, and lately, she really hadn't had that much to spare. But right now, her friends needed her alert and able to fight Rubeus- But her poor _head_ . . .  
  
Luckily, Sailor Moon landed right beside her scepter. She shakily reached out for it, unable to lift herself up. Her cold, trembling fingers grasped it numbly and lifted it to where she could barely see Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars still attacking the mummy, Sailor Jupiter hung nearby, captured by the mummy's wraps. "Moon . . . Scepter . . . Elimination . . ." She choked out, still gasping for air. The creature instantly disintegrated to moon dust and a gray gemstone.  
  
Sailor Moon fell back against the dirt, her body seeming to collapse in on itself. Why hadn't she caught her breath yet? Where was Rubeus, she needed to stop him too, her friends needed her- Why didn't she have the energy to get up and fight? Her eyes fluttered closed as she tried to calm her racing heart and ragged lungs. Moon suddenly felt arms around her, but fear was fleeting in her mind as she felt the protective grasp of Tuxedo Mask, the breezy drift of his cape, and strength of his arms as he carried her away. Her eyes squinted open, taking in the dark blue eyes behind the elegant, mysterious white mask, Tux's silky black hair carelessly falling over it. "Oh, Tuxedo Mask . . . You came for- me . . ." She murmured hoarsely wondering if he'd been able to hear her soft voice.  
  
"I don't think so, cape boy! The Silver Crystal and the queen are *mine*!" Rubeus appeared, preparing to hurl a handful of violet-black marbles of dark energy.  
  
"NO! Tuxedo Ma-" Sailor Moon saw Rubeus behind him before Tuxedo Mask did. She did the first thing that came to mind, instinct and Scout training taking over where her hazy mind couldn't react. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" Her blast of colorful power caught Rubeus full in the chest, Mars' fire, Mercury's ice storm, Venus's crescent beam, and Jupiter's thunder clap slamming his back even as he telelported to safety.  
  
"I'll be back for the crystal and the rabbit, Sailor Failures, and then I'll destroy you all! Enjoy your final hours, Serenity!" He shouted and disappeared.  
  
Tuxedo Mask returned to the earth near the victorious Scouts. He still held Sailor Moon close to him, Rubeus's threat fresh in his mind. The memory of his princess falling to the ground coinciding with his recurring dream occupied his mind and it's similarity turned his soul to ice. It could have been then, it was almost her death, he hadn't been there to stop- *He hadn't been there*!  
  
Sailor Moon moaned, stealing Tux's attention back to the angel in his arms. He held her a little more loosely so she could be more comfortable; he sensed she was not well enough to be set down and he refused to do so yet.  
  
"Oh, I hurt . . ." Moon whined, her gasps had finally subsided to weak breaths, it was too painful to inhale deeply yet. "Thank you, Tuxedo Mask. Bu- but where's Rini?" She whispered urgently, her eyes searching Tux's. She began to struggle free of his arms even though her body- and heart- didn't like that idea at all. She could sense Rini was all right, unharmed and hiding. But if Rini were alone, Rubeus could still find her-  
  
"She's fine, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask hushed her and motioned for the Scouts to follow him. He knew by the way she was trying to escape him that Sailor Moon wouldn't be assured until she saw the child herself. She was so protective of her. Moon soon gave up her fight against him- 'She's so weak-' He thought as he leapt away, his love clutched gently in his arms, her head resting exhaustedly against his velvet tux. The Scouts jumped after him, and they raced away to the now abandoned children's rides. Pink rabbit buns peeked out from one of the miniature antique planes on one of the rides.  
  
"Rini, you can come out now. Rubeus is gone. It's safe."  
  
"Is Serina okay-" Rini slowly lifted her head to confront the Sailor Scouts and lithely hopped out of the plastic plane. Her eyes widened to see Tuxedo Mask carrying a limp Sailor Moon. "Rena!" She cried and raced forward. The girls stared shocked for a moment and even Tuxedo Mask hesitated to reveal his treasure to the desperate little girl.  
  
'How did she find out?!' Was the collective thought. They silently inquired each other, their gaze finally resting on the pale figure in Tux's arms. Sailor Moon turned her head at the sound of Rini's voice, her tired eyes struggling open to see that her little princess was okay.  
  
"It's okay, Rini, I'm fine. I told you Rubeus wouldn't get you, the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask would never let that happen." Tuxedo Mask knelt and she reached her arms for Rini, giving her a light hug.  
  
"Wait a minute, Sailor Moon! How does-"  
  
"Rei, Rini saw us transform when Catsy and Birdie were over earlier this week, she knows who we are and will keep our secret. The only one she doesn't know-" Sailor Moon caressed Rini's cheek, smiling proudly, as she glanced back up at her caped savior. "Is Tuxedo Mask's identity. That is not my secret to tell." She pointedly scowled at Tux, her eyes flashing with tired merriment at the surprise, winking at Rini. Around her the Scouts sighed and detransformed. Moon instantly released her worries about her court. "Lita, are you okay? I saw you get caught by that droid-"  
  
"Yeah, just a little hurt pride. What about *you*?! You were the one fighting without us and then you were trying to wrestle Rubeus in mid- air!"  
  
"Yeah, what the heck were you thinking trying to use the Silver Crystal on him, Meatball head?! We were coming, it wasn't that desperate yet-"  
  
"It _was_ that desperate and I didn't have any other weapon-"  
  
"Serina, you can't risk using the Crystal alone, especially not close enough to the enemy for him to get a hold of it." Ami scolded gently.  
  
"He said he was going to kill you, and take Rini- I couldn't let him do it and I- I couldn't think of anything else- And I have used it before, when it was with the wand- At least I transformed first-" Sailor Moon pleaded, her eyes watering as she realized they were *all* set against her. Mina suddenly came forward and took her hands.  
  
"Next time you won't have to fight alone, Sere, we promise. We won't let Rubeus get the crystal, or Rini or any of us." Mina vowed, lightly hugging her friend's shoulders. "Hey, you're okay, right?"  
  
Sailor Moon groaned, reaching a tentative hand to touch the cut she felt on the back of her head. Her fingers came back with blood on them. She giggled a little nervously, and wiped it away before the others saw it. "I think I'm okay-" Sailor Moon reassured, detransforming in Tuxedo Mask's arms. Her head would be tender for a bit but it no longer swam with dizziness and her ankle still ached terribly but the thing that really hurt now were the new bruises on her back from the explosion in the tunnel ride. She had been normal, unprotected Serina then, no Sailor suit to lessen the blows, and those hits would remain longer than her Scout injuries. "Ow . . ." Serina softly murmured and pouted as she slipped from Tux's grasp to the ground to envelope her youngest friend in a hug.  
  
"Oh, Serina, thank you! You saved me again!" Serina hid a wince as her little hands grazed the scrapes on her back. Her shirt was probably ruined. Serina pursed her lips as she heard Tux gasp behind her. He could see how bad her back was- now she was sure she didn't want to know how bad it was.  
  
"It wasn't just me, Small Lady, you should thank Tuxedo Mask and the other girls." Rini's smile faltered a second as a flash of pain crossed her face but it was quickly gone as she turned to beam at the 'Sailor Scouts'.  
  
"Thank you, Rei, Ami, Lita, Mina. And thank you too, Tuxedo Mask!" She whirled back to Serina, still brightly smiling. Then she bent forward, whispering something in her ear. "But what happened to Darien? He left me here and went to find you- He didn't get hurt, did he?"  
  
"No, sweetheart, I'm sure *Darien's* around somewhere, he always manages to keep out of trouble-" Serina declared loud enough for all to hear. She noticed Tuxedo Mask wince and blush even as he removed his top hat and mask. When Rini turned around again to face the assemblage, Darien Shields stood where Tuxedo Mask had just moments ago, holding a perfect red rose out for Rini.  
  
"Wow! *Darien*, it's *you*!" She raced to his side, graciously accepting his peace offering. "Thank you, Darien, it's just like my daddy's roses." Rini smelled the rose almost reverently then scampered back to Serina. She sniffed it once more then gave it to Serina. "A get- well present." She said modestly. Serina's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and took the gift, giving Rini a kiss on the forehead as thanks.  
  
"Well, if you're okay, Serina, I guess we can leave." Mina and the others were standing in front and beside her, they couldn't see her injuries-  
  
"Yeah, we had a _great_ time!" Lita winked.  
  
"So, see ya at the meeting tomorrow, Meatball head!" Rei took off with the others as they disappeared back to their respective homes. "And don't be late!"  
  
Rini waved enthusiastically then began whispering to Serina again, the older girl's face upturned to the child's in rapt fascination at Rini's every eager word. "Wow! All the girls and Darien, and you- Then it's _Darien_ who saves you all the time! But I thought he hate-" Serina cringed and her finger quickly fell over Rini's lips.  
  
"I know, it- it doesn't matter, sweetheart." She sighed sadly. "Hey, Darien, thanks for protecting Rini for me. And for not telling the girls about-" Serina glanced over her shoulder, at her aching back, "*that*. I- appreciate it." Serina smiled at her ex-boyfriend from her seat on the ground then looked at Rini. "Come on, help me up, little one." Serina lifted her finger away and placed her hand on Rini's shoulder, using her to lever herself to her feet. She bit her lip as she hopped her weight onto her left foot, the right still sore, and winced a little from stretching the sore bruises on her back. Serina blinked as the world began to tip again. "Whoa . . . Darien . . ?" He caught her before she could fall back down. His inquiring blue eyes searched hers.  
  
"I knew you weren't feeling well." He admonished lightly, concern overwhelming his normal nonchalance. "Beyond what happened to your back, that is."  
  
She grinned weakly. "I'm fine, just dizzy. Kinda hit my head when I fell. No different than my usual klutz attacks-" He shook his head at her, she could be so dense sometimes. This could be serious. If she didn't start recognizing her injuries she might get herself kill- Darien mentally punched himself. 'Quit thinking like that, Tux. If you'd been with her she wouldn't have fallen or gotten hurt or had to fight alone. Now she's blaming herself and seems to think she can hide her pain from me. I don't think that dream knows what it's talking about-'  
  
"Serina, we need to get you to the hospital, you probably have a concussion- wait, what's . . . wrong with you're foot?" Darien sensed more than just Serina's head was hurt, he remembered how she limped when she stood, and noticed Serina's head duck away with acute discomfort.  
  
"How did- um, nothing, I uh, just, Ithinkispraindit." She mumbled quickly. 'Ohh! Why do I have to be such a klutz! No wonder he hates me! How could he care for someone as pathetic as me? He's gonna laugh, I can't *believe* I twisted my ankle and then hit it when Rubeus dropped me- Ohh, but I guess this means he's gonna have to walk us home, I can't exactly defend Rini like _this_.'  
  
"What was that, Serina?" Darien chided gently, lifting her easily- and gently- in his arms. Her face scrunched in chagrin and she blushed furiously.  
  
"Serina, you're not okay, are you?" Rini accused. She sidled up close to hug Darien's leg, still holding Serina's hand. Her worried cinnamon eyes pouted at being deceived.  
  
"I think I sprained it. I'll be fine, I just need to ice it. Don't worry about me, Rini. Sailor Moon won't ever be kept down long!" She declared, trying to reassure both her little friend and her ex-boyfriend. But then her voice dropped. "But, uh, could you walk us home, Darien? If- if it's not too much trouble, I mean, I know how you feel and all-"  
  
'No, princess, you have no idea-' "No, it's not a problem. I'm supposed to protect you. I'm sorry I couldn't help sooner." Darien held Serina lightly and Rini clutched the edge of his jacket as they left the deserted area for Serina's home.  
  
__________________________ "Please do not go, I need you."  
  
"Rena, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Rini, go back to sleep." Serina sniffed and turned her head away, hiding her reddened face from Rini's sharp eyes. She wiped away the tears on her cheeks but they were quickly replaced by a dozen more. She sniffled and tried to twist her body away from Rini but that was made difficult by the ice balanced on her sprained ankle. 'Klutz.' She repeated again. That's what Sammy had said, that's what her family believed, it was even Luna's first reaction before Rini and Serina could explain. Darien had selflessly taken the blame himself when he'd dropped the girls off at home, explaining to her family that there had been an accident at the fair and she had been inadvertently pushed off some platform waiting in line. He said it was his fault that when he tried to help her, she slipped, and fell.  
  
They probably didn't believe him but it was a noble gesture. 'Yes, he was so sweet today- he _must_ still love me, I saw it in his eyes, but- but *why* did he leave me?!' Tears flowed faster down Serina's cheeks, caught by her pillow and moistening her hair and skin. 'And will he come back?'  
  
He'd left her again, without a good-bye kiss or even a hand shake, not a word to her but a good night to little Rini who was falling asleep even as she walked upstairs. 'Stupid ditz, you probably pretended he still loved you just because you wanted it to be true so badly. But he left you, and doesn't care anymore other than keeping his moon princess safe and Sailor Moon fighting for justice . . . not _love_ . . . not anymore.'  
  
"Rena, you're crying. Does your foot hurt again?" Serina sniffed again, smiling weakly. She couldn't fool Rini, especially not when the kid was in her bed. 'Oh, Rini, if it weren't for you, I don't think I could live through Darien leaving me!' Serina whirled in her bed, crystalline pearls of tears rolling off her cheeks as she reached out to hold the little girl close. Rini was so important to her, her friend, her only reason left for living.  
  
She sobbed into the surprised child's hair, her cheek resting against her little head. Rini wrapped her arms carefully around Serina, cooing and rubbing her back, as best she could in her little voice, just as the older girl had done for her last night. "Rini, I love you, thank you- I don't know what I'd do without you-"  
  
"I won't ever leave you, Rena, if you don't want me to." Rini whispered, a little frightened. Serina cried every night since Darien left her but tonight was particularly different, worse. "Is it Darien? I'm sorry I made him come with us, Rena." Serina pulled back, shaking her head and wiping her eyes quickly.  
  
"No, little one, it's not your fault. I told you, I'm just frustrated that I can't figure out what I did wrong to Darien. I miss him *so* much, I can't stand it. But you're with me and that's close enough. Thank you for staying with me. The other girls have gotten fed up with this stuff." She tried to laugh but it came out more like a choked sob as she attempted to calm herself down and wipe away the wetness on her face with her sleeve.  
  
"I'll always be here for you, Rena, just like you're there for me too." Rini buried herself in her covers and into Serina's embrace. Serina curled up around the child and continued to weep silently. After a few minutes Rini looked up. "Rena?"  
  
"Yes, sweetheart?"  
  
"Um, why do sometimes call me Small Lady?" Rini whispered hesitantly. She didn't think Serina knew her name from the future. Everyone at the palace called the princess Small Lady.  
  
"Oh, I think I heard it somewhere, or maybe I just came up with it. It's pretty, I thought, you're my little princess, my small lady. You're noble and kind-hearted like royalty but- *tiny*. Why? If you don't like it-"  
  
"*No*! No, no, I love it! My mommy and daddy call me Small Lady. It- It just reminds me of them when you say it." Rini snuggled in closer and Serina smiled. She watched the moonlight play like fairy dust on the child's features; her hair silvered pink, her skin glowing with petal softness, and tear marks glittering faintly on her forehea-  
  
'Wait- what was *that*?!' Serina's eyes caught the reflective glint of a something golden on her skin but with her drying tears and fading moonlight, the silver glimmer disappeared.  
  
__________________________ "How princess-like!"  
  
Serina set down her cup of hot chocolate with a sigh and leaned back on her pillows. Her foot was still trapped under a bag of ice and propped up on a frilly pillow. Luna was out with the girls after retrieving Serina's wrist communicator, and gathering information before they brought the Scout meeting to her house. Mrs. Tsukino had refused to let Serina out of her room with her foot so badly sprained. But hey, the up side to that was breakfast in bed! Serina's face lit up as she remembered sharing a stack of pancakes with Rini in her bed a few hours ago.  
  
As if on cue, the little bunny came bounding into Serina's room and happily hopped up on her bed. Rini smiled a bright, cheery smile as she sprawled out on top of the blue blanket, ever careful of Serina's ankle and other injuries.  
  
Serina sat up and smiled at the kid. She could be very considerate sometimes. 'But about last night . . . I need to know for sure- There's *something* about her that I _know_ I saw. Something that I've always seen . . .'  
  
"Rini, I need to ask you something." Serina started gently. She had to broach the topic carefully, fool Rini into opening up with her secrets- otherwise she'd get all defensive like she always did when the girls asked her about where she came from and why she was here.  
  
The little girl lifted her head and wrinkled her brow, frowning a bit, but nodded to Serina. "What is it?" Rini asked quietly. The kid was quick; she all ready suspected it was something she really didn't want to talk about- or something she'd done wrong.  
  
Serina took a deep breath before she continued. Rini had done nothing wrong but the subject Serina was trying to bring up was more likely than not something the little girl wasn't allowed to talk about or would refuse to. So she wasn't in trouble- *yet*.  
  
But Serina had to be sure- life could end in an instant if what she believed was not true. So she tried to ease Rini's doubts and test her knowledge at the same time. This could be important. Key to finding out what you wanted to know when someone didn't want to tell you: Distraction. "Rini, do you . . . happen to know what the true mission of the Sailor Scouts is?" Serina hesitantly asked. She thought it was a silly question; Rini probably wouldn't know. Few people knew their _real_ purpose.  
  
But Rini surprised her by nodding enthusiastically. "Yes! Of *course* I know!" Rini answered as though it were an absurd question. Serina looked at her with clear blue eyes, asking her to continue. "That's easy! The Sailor Scouts are on earth to protect my family." She stated matter-of- factly.  
  
Serina blinked once. Twice. Then frowned and shook her head. "Your family in the future?" The child nodded without hesitation, smiling slightly. "In *this* time, they protect *my* family. Well, seeing as I'm the only one left of my family, the Scouts are on earth to protect me." Rini frowned- probably because she knew Serina wasn't that last of her family, not with Sammy sleeping right downstairs. But this was starting to get interesting.  
  
The future itself was unraveling before Serina's eyes. *Her* Scouts protected Rini's family? Another royal family- there were only two ways that could be possible- If it was still the Moon Princess's family- or there were no more Moon royalty left to protect and they followed her last wishes to protect another's family . . . Endymion's . . . "Why do they protect *your* family?"  
  
Rini looked at the older girl in confusion. "Because it's their job!" She told her in an exasperated tone, as if there could *ever* be any other possible answer. "They protect my Mommy and Daddy and me. The royal family of the Earth and the Moon, but we don't . . . " Rini suddenly stopped with a small choked gasp as she realized she'd said too much. "Never mind." She hurriedly mumbled under her breath. She turned away from the older girl, hiding her eyes so Serina couldn't see the truth that was reflected inside them.  
  
"The moon?" Serina whispered. It wasn't possible. It just couldn't be true! She was a princess of the moon, a princess just like her. She _was_ a part of *her* family, of the moon kingdom and the kingdom of earth- she was a piece of them both! "Rini, I overheard you speaking to someone who called you princess- was she right? You're a princess of earth . . ? *Princess* Serina?" Serina asked her, her voice a little hoarse, betraying her fear of the answer. She had known for a long time that the girl was a princess; she just didn't know for sure of where. If she was truly of the earth, she would be related to Darien, maybe even his daughter- but then Darien was an orphan with no memory of his past. He might have other relatives like a sister or brother he knew nothing of but were still Terran royalty! And Rini's real name was 'Serina' which could easily be honorary if sh- if she wasn't- _around_- in this future world, just as Rubeus had threatened. But if Rini was of the *moon* . . .  
  
For some reason, Rini was being very open with her and Serina intended to snatch that opportunity like an umbrella in a rainstorm. But her heart fell when Rini shook her head. "I can't, Rena." She whispered. "I'm not allowed to tell." She looked up to her guardian with large, pleading cinnamon-brown eyes. "Please, Serina. I can't." The child's shoulders slumped, her carnation hair enveloping them as she shifted away from the one girl she could finally trust. Rini's whisper easily sliced Serina's heart; she could deny this child nothing and she didn't have to tell her now, she all ready knew. What she'd glimpsed last night . . .  
  
Serina touched the girl's shoulder. Rini turned around at the touch and looked up to her with wide eyes, both completely trusting and fearful. "You can tell me anything, Small Lady, you know that. It's just that, I promised that I'd protect you and to do that, there are some things I need to know. How can I find your parents if you won't tell me who they are, darling?" She hoped Rini understood what she was trying to say. She didn't want to force the answer from her, she just needed to hear confirmation from her own mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry." Rini bent her head down and looked away from the older girl, sniffing pitifully. It hurt her to not be able to tell Serina everything she wanted to know, everything she said she NEEDED to know to help her. The only thing Rini could think of that hurt as bad as *not* telling Serina, was the memory of her mother- "Mommy . . ."  
  
Serina barely heard Rini's murmur through the stifled weeping. Her heart lurched to hear the little girl call for her missing mother. "Oh, Rini . . ." Serina whispered as she enveloped the small child in her arms. "It's okay to cry. Everyone needs to cry." That was all it took. Rini buried her face in the crook of Serina's neck, squeezing her shoulders as tightly as the five-year-old could, and let herself cry for the first time in the arms of someone who actually cared for her. All of her pain and sadness and helplessness was let free in one instant with Serina stroking her back and whispering words of comfort to her. 'This poor child, my poor baby.' Serina thought. 'What has she done to deserve this?'  
  
Serina felt tears come to her eyes. *No one* should have to go through what this tiny princess was, it wasn't fair! Thrown into a world centuries different from her own where she lived a safe sheltered life with her guardians and parents. Desperately, she tried to blink the painful stinging back, but to no avail.  
  
Warm pearls of tears began to fall from her eyes, tracing cold paths along her skin. Tear after tear ran down her cheeks and drifted across her chin. Rini snuggled closer trying to bury herself deeper in her guardian's embrace, her tiny fists clenching Serina's shirt. Her forehead touched the tip of Serina's chin and a single bead of liquid crystal fell on Rini's brow, causing a golden light to gently flame up from Rini's pale skin.  
  
Serina gasped and pulled away from the comfortable position. Her eyes got even wider when she saw the symbol burning on the center of the child's forehead. The same as last night . . . "Rini . . ?" She whispered as another flash of light emitted from her own brow.  
  
"Small Lady-" She began again in shock, her voice trembling. "Please, *please* tell me what your parents' names are." She asked in a voice barely above a murmur, almost impossible to hear. Somehow she felt it was urgent, more urgent now because Rini seemed to be fading into darkness- no, SHE was losing consciousness!  
  
"Rena?" Rini whispered as Serina slowly began to fade into radiant light. Her dress disappeared like melting frost to be replaced by coalescing snowflakes and silver stardust swirling around her as she slowly rose into the air. She wasn't transforming to anything she had ever been before. Not even something she had really ever wanted to be. She ignored the girl's surprised look as she insisted once again before she lost all track of thought. "Little princess, your mother and father . . ." Her voice was strained and weak as the shift took place, answering the question with action before Rini could ease her mind-  
  
Rini swallowed hard and felt her throat go dry. Why was she suddenly so persistent now, why did she need to know all of a sudden? What was happening to her? Why did she sound- like *that*? So desperate and yet so calm? "Serenity. Serenity and Endymion." Serina smiled softly as she felt the transformation advance against her will. Rini stared on, catching a glimpse of the slight smile on Rena's face before it disappeared into a grimace of pain.  
  
"Oh Rini . . ." She managed to sigh before she fainted. Rini gasped then instantly burst into frightened tears, the room erupting with a beam of powerful moonlight.  
  
__________________________ "It can't be! It just can't be!"  
  
"I've seen the future and you're not in it!"  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"I've gotta save my mom!"  
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity?!"  
  
"My mother . . ." Rini was the princess of the kingdoms of the earth _and_ moon. Simple as that. Serina finally had proof of what she'd always suspected, what she'd always feared and hoped was true. Rini was Darien's daughter. And Rini was *her* daughter. Meaning, Darien still loved her, would some day marry her, and they would have a family. A beautiful, perfect little flamingo-haired princess.  
  
That's why Rubeus said Sailor Moon wasn't in the future . . . If I were queen, Rini's- _mother_, then I wouldn't need to be Sailor Moon, would I? I can't believe no one else noticed the resemblance; the hair, her little nose, the thunderstorms- Rei and Luna would never believe me if I told them . . . that's why I never said anything. They'd tease me for thinking something so crazy, and then there was my worst fear: What if Darien wasn't her father? But he is and I don't have to worry about it ever again . . . Rini and Darien are mine, forever . . .  
  
Vaguely, in the back of her semi-conscious mind, Serina could hear a voice. The voice of a frightened little girl- calling to her- ". . . Mommy . . . Mommy . . . please don't leave me alone again, Mommy . . ."  
  
Serina managed to crack open her tired eyes and saw her Small Lady sitting next to her, wearing a dress that looked outrageously similar to that of her old Moon Princess dress. "Never . . . my child . . ." Serina whispered gratefully. Her heart had stopped at Rini's announcement, her mind overwhelmed by the hurricane of celebration, joy, hope, relief, agony, fear, and regret that flooded her thoughts. Even now she unconsciously grinned at the wonderful, fantastic, *incredible* information- then she gasped in pain.  
  
Her pounding head finally gave in to the annoying insistence of the minor concussion and overwhelming revelations and she fainted again.  
  
Rini stared in shock at the girl- no *woman* who lay in Serina's bed. Her breathing stopped and her heart sped up. *It just wasn't possible.* Trembling, the small child powered down so that she was in her civilian clothing. Glancing once more at her ashen face, Rini desperately grabbed hold of Serina's communicator with shaky hands and fumbled with the controls.  
  
__________________________ "Ever hear of that river in Egypt? De- Nile?"  
  
"Darien! Open up! We have some things to- *discuss*!" Lita pounded on the apartment door. She heard some scuffling from inside and signaled to the other three girls standing beside her. The door creaked open, and a terribly haggard looking Darien Shields peered out.  
  
"Oh, Darien, you look awful! Haven't you been sleeping?" Mina asked as Lita and Rei pushed their way past the young man and through the door.  
  
"Um, not much- What are you girls here for? Don't you usually have your Scout meetings at Rei's?" Darien ran a hand through his hair. He'd been up since the dream woke him around one in the morning. He'd spent the night studying, the books and coffee mugs on the table attested to that. Now what were the girls doing here? What'd he do wrong this time? Darien quickly ran over what he'd said and done last night, wondering if he'd let something exceptionally stupid slip to Serina.  
  
Ami, Luna on her shoulder, side stepped Mina, apologetic for the more forceful and impetuous Scouts' behavior. Darien was obviously under a lot of stress if he couldn't sleep and was studying more than *she* did. "We're here to try to understand why you believe you're marriage to Serina will put her in danger and how we can help to stop the threat." Even as she said the word marriage, Darien paled. When she mentioned Serina, he flushed with anger. This, of course, was *his* business, and Ami felt ashamed that they had to confront him about it, but it was hurting their princess and that could not be allowed when there might be another way. If only he had come forward earlier. When Ami's voice dropped off after 'threat,' Darien completely collapsed to the couch he'd led them too.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Lita dropped a hand to Darien's shoulder. Rei slid up beside him to feel his forehead for a temperature. He did _not_ look well.  
  
"Darien?" The prince looked up at Mina and Ami as if waking from a dream. His eyes were glazed with horror and his skin had lost all color again.  
  
"How did you know?" He murmured tonelessly.  
  
"The Great Fire reveals many secrets, but they only make sense to those they concern." Rei answered softly. The agony in Darien's eyes was wrenching. '*What* on earth happened to you?'  
  
"I- Serina- why isn't she here with you? Isn't she interested in learning the truth as well?" Darien's voice varied between harsh and hurt. He wished Serina were there to help him through this, to ease his soul with a smile and forgive him as easily as she would had he simply been late to pick her up after school. But he *didn't* want her to hear this. It would frighten her to hear of his dreams, his premonitions of *her* death: He couldn't put her through all that he'd been through these past weeks! The terror, the paranoia, the heart-ache . . .  
  
"Her mom wouldn't let her out of the house with that twisted ankle. Even though *she's* gone now, but Rini's staying with her. Now, quit avoiding the subject and tell us what's wrong so we can fix it."  
  
"Give him a moment. This is likely very traumatic for him." Ami reprimanded her friends and turned to Darien slouched before her. The smart, confident young man had disappeared somewhere in the depths of these troubled eyes now a faded gray. She leaned forward so her eyes were level with his. "Now, Darien, we need to know why you are hurting Serina, as her guards and her best friends. If you know of a threat, we need to be informed as well. She is ours to protect." She insisted gently.  
  
Darien sighed in resignation. He couldn't keep this up anymore. There was no logical explanation for his fears, no reason other than a dream to hurt his love so much. A dream had given him the love of his life and another had just as quickly taken her away. Last night had shown him how he could never hope to love another, and neither would Serina. It had also proven to him that he could never leave her alone and expect her to stay unharmed; she needed him near her for always, to protect her heart and body. "There's no excuse for my behavior. You wouldn't understand-"  
  
"Try us. We've all done stupid things, ask Luna or Artemis. If you know Serina's in danger, we need to know what it is!" Rei challenged.  
  
"The danger is ME!" Darien shouted, standing and clenching his fists. The girls fell back from him, surprised by the unexpected explosion. The outburst quickly died as the man collapsed on the couch again, his head in his hands, and surrendered his knowledge. "I'm sorry." He sighed with the resignation of a man who was prepared to die.  
  
"For the past few weeks I've been having a dream, the same *nightmare* every single night, every time I close my eyes. I tried to ignore it but it was so powerful; the glass in the picture frame of Serina and I broke when I looked at it! Every time I saw Serina in real life, the voice would warn me away and images would flash through my head. In my dream, Serina and I would be getting married then the world would explode from underneath us, tearing us apart and killing Serina. The voice haunts me when I sleep and when I'm awake. It warns me to stay away or Serina will die and the world will be destroyed. I- I don't want her hurt- not because of _me_-" Darien shuddered as he remembered the dream, Serina's sweet voice screaming his name, her sad eyes searing his as she disappeared in the intense light.  
  
"The future and the past . . . Darien, you know that the scene of Serina in the explosion is from the Moon Kingdom, right? It's all ready happened. That can't be changed and it won't happen again." Rei tried to assure him. As a priestess and with her own natural gift, she knew the importance of dreams such as Darien's. She had the same often enough.  
  
"But it could be for visual effect." Ami inserted. "Darien, do you sense negative energy from these dreams? Could they be a spell from the Dark Moon to divide Serina from her guardians and make her more vulnerable to attack?"  
  
"_No_. I've all ready thought of that. There is nothing evil or sinister about it. They're premonitions just like the ones about the Silver Crystal and moon princess- if they're being sent to me then it's as a warning-"  
  
"Or a test." Rei whispered from beside him. Everyone whirled on her. The priestess's eyes were slitted as she studied Darien with the same magic sight that helped her read the Great Fire. "Yep, it's a good power, kind of shoddy, a bit of a desperate feel to it. The aura of the sending is nearly the same color as Darien's earth power, a bit older maybe, more violet in it."  
  
"Can you get rid of it? Darien obviously could do without it and get some sleep!" Mina called from the kitchen. She had taken the liberty of heating up a pot of tea for Darien and the girls. She came out with the mugs and they each took one, but didn't bother to take a drink. They were too excited! They finally figured out the mystery! They were so close to being able to help their princess and prince!  
  
"I think I can, I can shield him from it."  
  
"Good, go for it. What did you mean by it being a test though, how do you know?"  
  
"Because the source _wants_ Darien to get back with Serina. The dreams were sent to prepare and test Darien- and maybe Serina too. To see if he loved her enough to leave and yet still remain faithful. You _were_ faithful, right, Darien? *I'll* kill you if you cheated on our princess!"  
  
"Yes, yes! Of course! I could never love anyone else! That's why this has been hell for me! And seeing her suffer-"  
  
"So, he's passed this stupid test right? The two love birds can get back together?"  
  
"That might be more complicated. They can get back together whenever they want, it was Darien keeping them apart- for good reason-" Rei answered as Darien shot her a pained glare. "The dreams weren't real so there is no real danger as far as I can tell. I can work on it tonight, through the Great Fire, and see who the test giver is and if he or she is satisfied with these results. If there *is* a danger, then we'll face it together!"  
  
"Right!" The girls shouted together. Darien's eyes were blank as the revelation sank through the scars the nightmare had left in his mind. 'I can go back to Serina, I can love Serina . . . *Thank you, God*! Serina, we can finally be together!'  
  
"Come on, let's go tell Serina!" Mina cried, Lita quickly followed suit. Rei and Lita grabbed the dumbfounded prince's arms and yanked him to his feet. A slow, ecstatic smile was spreading across his face, replacing the eternal frown that had been there.  
  
Suddenly, the grin fell, and Darien stumbled, reaching for his head. "Wait- Serina- something's wrong-" The girls skidded to a halt, whipping around to face the one person soul-bonded to their leader.  
  
"*What*?!" Darien shook his head as the feeling abruptly disappeared. "Darien, what is it?" Lita demanded.  
  
"Serina, she was scared, in pain then relieved- I . . . I don't know what it was- but it's gone-" Just then, all the Scouts jumped as their communicators began to beep, the shrill pitch of the panic button.  
  
"Oh, no! She *is* in trouble! It must be the Dark Moon-" Ami ignored the alarmed voices around her as she hit the receive button and *Rini's* tiny face appeared.  
  
"Rini?! What are you doing-"  
  
"Help! I don't know who else to call- Serina keeps fainting- she woke up a minute ago and then passed out again. We're all alone and I'm so scared! What if she's really sick or Rubeus tries to take her- *Please*! Someone come help her!"  
  
"We'll be right there, Rini." And with that promise, everyone transformed and raced the rooftops to their princess's aid.  
  
A burst of pure white energy from Serina's house caught the Scouts by surprise a few blocks from their destination. "That's the Silver Crystal!" The light faded and they heard Rini's startled scream from inside.  
  
"Oh God, no! Serina!" Darien wasted no time diving in through Serina's bedroom window to defend his love. 


	4. Revelation

_____________Chapter 4_____________  
  
Revelation  
  
"I get clues."  
  
"Silver Crystal, tell me if it's true, I need confirmation! I wish to see Rini's parents!" Within the recesses of Serina's mind, she sought the truth from the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal. Somewhere in her most precious memories of her queen mother, of the moon kingdom, of her beloved prince and Scouts; the truth was buried. Where intuition, instinct, leaps of faith and logic had hidden the reality from her conscious mind: she hadn't wanted to see or had been prevented from seeing the truth . . . "Please, tell me if we really are her parents . . ."  
  
Serina felt the warmth of the crystal's magical light engulf her body, her mind blinded and overwhelmed by images. A city of crystal, a woman on a throne lit by moonlight, a princess child with pink hair, a king in a lavender tux like Tuxedo Mask's. An older-looking Ami in Scout uniform but with a doctor's overcoat gently handing her one of two babies and smiling proudly down at her . . . Her mother admiring her engagement ring, Sammy lifting his niece into the air, Darien handing their daughter a pink rose the same color as her bunny-bunned hair . . . The little princess running to her mother and giving her a big hug . . .  
  
Finally, a vision of a woman sitting before a mirror, taking her long marigold hair down from twin buns on the sides of her head, a gold tiara with a heart in the center rested on the vanity. Sky blue eyes stared back at her, the wisdom of two thousand years drifted in their depths and her smile was one of eternal love, hope, and caring.  
  
"It's *me*!" Serina thought dazedly. The woman, an older version of herself, smiled as she spied a man sneaking up behind her, his elegant domino mask removed, no longer the king she was married to but the prince she fell in love with and the ordinary man who loved her more than life. 'Oh Endy . . . I love you . . .' Serina heard in her mind as the woman laughed at her husband.  
  
Then the likeness was torn away by the image of the woman running out of the crystal palace, desperately searching for her missing daughter. Deep feelings of terror and dread washed over Serina's awareness, her stomach twisting sickeningly as her skin lost all warmth and feeling. Her mind reached out for anything, any trace of her precious little girl- Then she saw her.  
  
And the streaking blast of energy rushing to strike her child. Serina had often felt this incredibly powerful feeling of *never*. The heart-stopping fear of *never* being able to see someone again, *never* hearing them laugh or feel their hugs. She'd worried for the lives of her Scouts often enough, when they and Darien died before she'd been numbed heart and soul by the trauma- This was a thousand times worse. This was her own daughter whose life was in danger!  
  
Serina's frozen body shivered with dread and her panicked mind lost all thought except to *move.* Before she could breathe once more, Serina was flying across the ground, racing to her child's defense, calling on the Silver Crystal's power- The last thing she heard was her friends calling upon their powers to protect their friend before she saw a flash of solid white, Rini safely behind her, out of reach of the suffocating stone spell her Scouts had somehow cast to protect her. She felt the spell go wrong, the Silver Crystal reacted against their magic and she suddenly knew she wouldn't be seeing her family and friends for a while . . . Then the silvery white energy faded to darkness as she gave in to unconsciousness knowing her baby girl was safe . . .  
  
From somewhere above, cut off from all feeling except sympathy and regret, Serina watched as the same man, the king, wept silently beside a crystal coffin in which she lay, *unmoving* . . .  
  
"Finally, I know the truth- finally I *know* what's happening, Rini . . ." She felt a tug from the outside world, friends calling her name, a small voice crying, strong arms lifting her from her pillow. They were so far away- She suddenly realized where ever she was, she was all at once very cold and could barely move- as if she were trapped- in stone . . .  
  
Serina gratefully followed the sounds back to reality- __________________________  
  
The sight that greeted the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask shocked them to a stand still- they were frozen where they landed by the woman now lying in Serina's bed after the Silver Crystal's glow faded. Rini lay sprawled across her, her tears soaking silver blossoms in the white silk of the lady's dress.  
  
She was gorgeous; breath-taking, heart-stoppingly the most divine beauty any of them had ever seen. Her hair was the pure silvered yellow of sunshine, streaming down from two buns, a crown of gold rested within her bangs, a crescent moon glowed vibrantly on her forehead. Her face was pale and mature, wise and innocent. A huge bow, like crystalline fairy wings, graced her back, making her seem even more delicate and porcelain fragile.  
  
"Serina?" Rei whispered, detransforming in an effort to retake control of the situation. The others unconsciously copied the same movement.  
  
"That looks just like our Queen Serenity- but a little different- wasn't her hair pure silver?" Lita and Ami nodded, Rei just shaking her head in awed disbelief.  
  
"She looks like Princess Serenity but-"  
  
Muffled sobbing drew Darien's attention away from the woman back to Rini still weeping into the- queen's?- dress. He moved forward towards the woman, Mina following to lift Rini away from the strange vision.  
  
"Mama! Mommy, please wake up, Mommy . . ." Rini cried, the lamentation in her pleading voice shook the remaining Scouts from their astonishment. The sorrow and desperation in her voice brought tears to their eyes as Mina held the struggling child away from the apparition. They didn't know who this person was or why she was here or what had happened to Serina-  
  
Was this really Rini's mother? From the future? Or was this a trick to get Rini to come to the Dark Moon peacefully?  
  
"*Mommy?* *Serina*?!" They whispered between themselves as they watched Mina carry the little girl away. Their eyes focused on Darien gently lifting the woman, her head carefully cradled in the crook of his elbow, and holding her softly as if he were afraid she would break.  
  
'Serenity . . . My Serenity. You look just like your mother, Sere . . .' He knew her, even if her own Scouts didn't recognize their princess, he would always know Serina. He brushed away her bangs, allowing a finger to fall and trace her satiny cheek. She was cold as ice, scarcely breathing, and Darien could hardly detect a pulse- *she was barely alive*! Tiny crystals, like snowflakes, were quickly frosting her skin, freezing her solid, stiffening her silk skin to crystal even as he watched . . .  
  
Ami quickly pulled out her mini-computer but even as Darien touched the angel, the vision disintegrated to sparkling moon dust leaving Serina Tsukino in the queen's place.  
  
Darien and the girls gasped, Rini letting out another pained cry, and Darien embraced his princess closer. "Serina! Serina, please, wake up. Come on, Serina, we need you to wake up, love, *please-*"  
  
"Hmm, Endymion . . . Rini . . ." Serina's pink lips parted in a feathery murmur, her breath stirring as she responded to her love's caress. Warmth returned with knowledge and her shining blue eyes fluttered open. "Oh, Darien, the wonderful things I-"  
  
"*Serina!* Thank God, you're okay! I thought we lost you, somehow, I didn't know- I'm sorry, for everything, my princess, I love you, more than anything in the world. I realize *this* is the only way to protect you, I'll never leave you again- I love you too much. I swear. If you want me-" He held her close, as if this angelic figure would disappear like a dream too. He kissed her temple, her excited whispers sinking to sighs as his lips pressed against her skin and hair and she knew for certain her prince finally believed in their love and had returned to her.  
  
"I know, my handsome prince. I understand, I never lost hope, I love you too . . ." She whispered, her dreams finally coming true after weeks of agony. She buried herself in Darien's arms, holding on to him as tightly as she possibly could, just as afraid as he was that this might be a dream. She understood, it was a part of her memory- of Serenity's memory. She knew so much now, so much . . . *Too* much, she didn't want to know some of this future she had to live. But Darien was hers again, now and *forever*. That was all that mattered now.  
  
"Mommy! Mama, you're okay!" Rini leapt free of Mina's grasp and attacked Serina and Darien on the bed. Rini's hold on Serina mirrored hers on Darien. Serina smiled softly, wrapping an arm around Rini to reassure her. 'I know the truth about you too, my little princess, *my* baby girl . . .'  
  
"Yes, Small Lady, my daughter . . ." She leaned over and kissed her child's forehead as the others gawked in disbelief, even Darien released his gentle hold on Serina to stare doubtfully at her. Unconsciously, he stepped away from her- and Rini.  
  
Serina's kind eyes alighting on Rini, suddenly dropped to despair like light lost in the deepest ocean when she felt his warm touch disappear. __________________________ "Every moment brings a new surprise."  
  
Had they heard her right? *Mama?* *Daughter?* That couldn't be right- Serina was only fourteen, Rini was five, it was impossible-  
  
Mina raised an icy hand to her pale forehead, as if ready to faint from shock. Ami madly typed into her mini-computer, evaluating answers for this puzzle, running scans, scenarios, and adding the accumulated clues. There *had* to be a reasonable explanation for this situation- problem was, her computer confirmed Serina's statement. Rei and Lita shared the same expression, torn between skepticism and anger.  
  
Anger proved the easiest course of reaction.  
  
"Serina, WHAT are you talking about? What just happened, who was that person- It *wasn't* the moon princess!"  
  
"*Serina*, that was cruel, you can't lie to Rini like that, leading the poor little girl on like that, you *insensitive airhead*!"  
  
Rini's head shot up from where she'd burrowed into the familiar comfort of her mother's arms. She glared at the Scouts of Lightning and Fire through tear-filled eyes. "No! She IS my mommy, didn't you see her? She was right here, my mommy is Serina- Tell them, Mama! Tell them it's true!" Rini pleaded, squeezing her mother's younger self's hand. Serina lifted a hand to her future daughter's face where two tears traced the outline of her flushed cheeks- and grinned encouragingly. Her daughter needed the reassurance more than the Scouts did. Her daughter . . . no wonder she felt so close to her. She could inspire such powerful emotions in her- just like her father. She was so happy her secret hopes were really coming true.  
  
"Lita, you're right, that wasn't the moon princess. That was the new moon *queen* Serenity. Me when I grow up. And Rei, you know I don't lie. Rini is my future daughter, a princess of the moon and Crystal Tokyo. Neo- Princess Small Lady Serenity of the new Silver Millennium." Serina closed her eyes briefly and a golden white aura bloomed around her, it's brilliance emanating from her heart and the royal crescent moon on her forehead. The audience fell back before her radiance, not daring to shield their fascinated eyes from the mysterious sight. Rini closed her eyes, smiling and basking in the nearly forgotten warmth of her queen-mother's presence. The same moon sigil appeared on her forehead, flickering to life and dying away as Serina's had, but not before everyone had a clear look at it. There was no doubt anymore that she *was*, somehow, moon royalty. "You must protect her now the same as you would me."  
  
Serina smiled contently down at her daughter, now sighing to sleep in her lap. 'Too much excitement for my little one.' Her soft blue eyes shone with warmth and serenity, her smile peaceful and- *maternal*. She did not look anything like the fourteen-year-old she was an hour ago. When she spoke, hesitant to look up at her trusted friends, her voice was hardly above a whisper so as not to disturb her dreaming child, or frighten her Scouts and Darien into shock. "Darien? Please . . ." 'Understand.'  
  
Her trembling hand reached out, her voice unsure and fearful of her love's reaction. What if he changed his mind? What if he didn't love her now that he knew? She knew it really couldn't be, that was irrational after all she'd seen of her future life.  
  
But what she had to tell him could ruin all his plans in life. He was still young and handsome and no doubt he wanted to go live life to the fullest without being trapped by her, weighted down by his need to stay and protect her and their daughters. What if he didn't want a family- at least not so soon? Knowing Rini was his child, and she was his wife . . .  
  
Again, irrational thoughts. Darien loved Rini more than life and he'd _always_ wanted a family of his own. 'He said he loved me. Whatever it was that kept him away, is it truly gone? Will he never leave me like that again?'  
  
"My love?" Darien's response was quick and concerned, his strong, warm hand took her small one without hesitation, calming her trembling and fears at the same time. Inquiring midnight blue eyes met hers with unconditional love and worry for her well-being. And, of course, an *intense* curiosity.  
  
Serina's immediate smile lit up like a sunburst and she squeezed Darien's fingers almost desperately grateful and happy. He loved her! She could see it in his eyes, in his soul! 'Dear Mother, I hope he doesn't mind having a family, even if it's not ours yet, I hope he wants to live the rest of his life with me, the meatball head-' "Darien, meet our daughter, the future Neo-Princess Small Lady Serenity Shields." She worriedly searched his eyes for comprehension, understanding, approval- *happiness*.  
  
She found it when his eyes slowly began to water and a tear escaped him when he blinked.  
  
Darien absently swiped the tickling drop away as his gaze focused on the lovely, glowing young woman before him, gently embracing her equally lovely daughter. 'Serina . . . This is how she knew I was lying- A *family* . . . finally one of my own. A beautiful daughter and an angel for a wife.' He had always loved Rini, he didn't understand why- *now* he did. She looked so much like his Serina, this little princess. "My- *daughter* . . ." He whispered incredulously, overwhelmed with elation as he leaned forward and kissed *his* daughter's cheek. He grinned when she murmured softly and smiled in her sleep. "Serina, how-"  
  
"I've known Rini was mine for a long time now, love. At first I wasn't sure about her father but it easy to see the connection between you two and I knew I could never marry anyone other than you. Today she told me her parents' names and my thoughts were confirmed. King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity rule the future earth together in the new Silver Millennium, a thousand years from now . . ." There was a collective gasp at the end of Serina's absent-minded speech.  
  
It seemed even as she spoke, Serina could feel her newly gained memories melt and evaporate like new snowflakes. They were not hers to keep yet, they were the Neo-Queen Serenity's, Rini's true mother. "You gave her the name Small Lady and insisted she have my middle name, Usagi, too. I remember Ami and Mina, Rei and Lita on that day, and how they've helped every day after until . . ." Serina squeezed her eyes shut at the memory of her near-fatal attack that left her isolated from the world in a crystal shell. Serina took a shaky breath, hoping she could hold onto her thoughts long enough to finish her story. She was starting to get woozy again, all these fleeing memories leaving her light-headed. She let her eyes drift to each one of her friends, catching their eyes, smiling at their blushing and communicating her gratitude and new respect through her eyes. They still didn't understand all they had done in the future.  
  
"Thank you, my friends. She could never have any better godmothers than you." Serina's breath caught, feeling her final moments approaching. She silently, obliviously wept, holding her child close as she felt those last precious memories slip away from her to their proper time.  
  
Dr. Anderson confirming she was pregnant and later telling her both her twins were girls though she all ready knew. Rei complaining that it had taken her long enough to get pregnant, nearly a year compared to her few months. Lita pledging her life and loyalty to the two pink-haired princesses. Mina bestowing dreams and wishes of happiness and love, gifting them with beauty, cheerfulness, and all the qualities of their parents like a good fairy in a magical tale. A human Luna chasing the young twins around the palace even though she had a child herself. Rei's son and Mina's daughter coming over to play. The surprise party they had for the girls' fourth birthday. The frightened nights spent in candlelight, hiding from the lightning and thunder. Her love and husband sleeping peacefully alongside her, one twin cuddled next to him while the other nestled beside her.  
  
"Serina? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
Serina sniffed, caught off-guard and wrenched from her reverie. "All these things I remember are leaving me- my memories of Rini and Irene, my husband, my friends- It's all so perfect and still so far away!" Still cradling Rini in one arm, the future queen threw her other arm around Darien's neck, clinging to him as she tried to keep hold of the feelings, the images and voices, the laughter and peace.  
  
Darien held her tightly, kissing her hair, caressing her face, brushing away her tears. "But it *will* come, my love. I promise, I will always love you and our daughter. We *will* get married and whether or not we're king and queen, we'll always be together. We'll have each other and Rini, and that's all we need to be happy. I swear it, my beautiful princess."  
  
"Thank you, Darien." With that tearful sigh, she kissed her future husband and king with all the emotion she had left and more, making up for all the missed opportunities over the past few weeks. The world melted away, forgotten in the flaring warmth of their hearts finally together, their shattered and lost spirits soaring.  
  
"I love you . . ." She whispered, her eyes drifting closed and breath sighing away. She fell asleep in her prince's arms.  
  
Darien chuckled softly as he held close her a moment longer before he laid his princess back down, still holding Rini beside her; *their daughter*. "I love you, always and forever, my only love, my beautiful angel." He raised the blue coverlet over them and kissed Rini on the forehead, where her golden crescent symbol briefly responded to her father's presence. Darien gazed over his love, his future wife, his future queen. She was so peaceful, so heavenly . . . And he was overjoyed that she was *his*. __________________________  
  
"Okay, how much of that actually just happened?" Lita asked still shaking her head and blinking hard. Serina- the *real* one- and Rini were now sleeping in bed, Darien sitting beside them, never leaving their sides. He was just staring at them like they were some miracle created only for him.  
  
"Wow . . ." Mina just stared with a dazed look on her face as she spied on the couple she'd always known would be together forever but she didn't know she was THIS good at matchmaking!  
  
"I can't believe the spore's Serina's future kid! And not only that but she's *Darien* and Meatball head's daughter! This is like the twilight zone! They just got back together, and now they're king and queen and got a kid? How, on what planet, in what *century* did THIS happen?!" Rei suddenly exploded, oblivious to the other girls gently though quickly pulling her loud rantings out the door and into the hall.  
  
"Well, you must admit there have been incredible, undeniable similarities. I'm quite shocked, actually, that no one noticed it before. If you think about it-"  
  
"Ami, just tell us if Serina's right."  
  
Ami nodded emphatically to the huddled Scouts. She pulled out her Mercury palmtop and transformed to utilize her visor. She typed in some equations, entering and reviewing the data that scrolled out for her as she studied the suspected mother, father, and child through the cracked door. She all ready knew the answer before she hit the first key. 'It was so obvious!' She mentally smacked herself. "I can tell you Rini, or Neo- Princess Serenity, definitely shares the DNA of Serina and Darien. And that she was born in this timeline, somewhere in the next . . .six to nine years. Assuming the gap in the temporal particles of her cells is the time the earth was in stasis-"  
  
"Wow! This is so wicked cool! I'm so happy for them!"  
  
"Hey! Serina said she knew for while now. Why didn't she tell us?!" Lita demanded, crunching her fist into her other hand, ready to ambush her princess for answers. She almost felt betrayed that Serina hadn't trusted her guardians, her *best friends* with this secret!  
  
"Right, Lita, like you would have believed her?" Rei asked sarcastically. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and slowly walked down the stairs. She caught Mina and Lita both nodding in reluctant agreement. Of course she was right, she smugly thought trying to recover her omnipotence from the bomb Serina dropped on them.  
  
Sailor Mercury held back, clicking off her visor as she followed Rei's lead. "Actually, if she had informed me of her theory, I could have run these tests earlier and we all would have known Rini's parentage and we wouldn't have wasted time trying to figure out her intentions. However, she never even told Rini of her hypothesis. She obviously wanted this to be her secret for whatever reason."  
  
"Yeah, she probably knew we wouldn't believe her and then we'd tease her and Rini would hate her for even suggesting it and then she'd be ashamed and heart-broken-" Mina listed, raising a finger for each reason she could come up with. "Hmm, poor girl. She did love Rini so much, even in the beginning." Mina paused, deep in thought. 'Poor Serina, knowing she was Rini's future mother and not able to tell anyone. She must have been so afraid that Darien wasn't her dad and then when she found out and he still insisted that he hated her . . . The whole time she *knew* he was lying!'  
  
"Can you imagine *Serina* as a *mom*?" Lita whispered cautiously, still a little bewildered and certainly overwhelmed.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But all of us might want a family sometime in the future and Serina's the last heir to the Silver Millennium. She *has* to continue the line. And no matter how ditzy that Meatball head can be sometimes, we *know* she's going to be the best mother." Rei smiled a little embarrassedly, she couldn't believe she was actually saying this. More so, saying this about her fourteen-year-old best friend. Rei's smile suddenly fell as she narrowed her eyes and focused all her attention on Serina's room.  
  
Mercury continued a new train of thought, having not forgotten Serina's strange accounts of the future. "If Serina knows all this about the future, then she should know what happened to Rini's mo- I mean, *herself*, in the future. But she didn't tell us that either- she must have been terrified based on Rini's reaction to questioning. I wonder what happened that we couldn't protect her from-" Her computer beeped.  
  
In that same moment they heard Serina scream and Darien shout for the girls. The Scouts wasted mere seconds to transform and leapt up the stairs, bursting into the bedroom. They were confronted with the sight of Tuxedo Mask facing off with Rubeus and Serina tightly hugging her wide-eyed daughter to her chest as she scrambled away from the bed and into a corner.  
  
"What's HE doing here?!" Sailor Venus cried. Mars appeared by her side, braced for action.  
  
"Does it matter? Just get him out of here!" Venus nodded and deftly shot off her Love Chain towards the Nega-Moon creep after Tux dodged out of the way, giving her a clear view.  
  
Sailor Mercury followed Jupiter to the corner where Serina and Rini were huddled. "Serina, what happened? Why's he here?" Jupiter whispered over her shoulder, studying the battle that had barely begun.  
  
"I don't know, just get him out of my house. My family will be home any time now! I can't transform while he's here! We've got to protect Rini, no matter what, make sure nothing happens to her!" Serina pleaded, squeezing her daughter close before turning her back to her Scouts to keep herself between Rini and the danger. She kissed her daughter's warm forehead, sensing her terror. She brushed back her bangs then glanced over her shoulder to watch her loved ones fight to defend her.  
  
"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Mercury's geyser of water erupted from her hands to attack the Nega-Moon officer, the physical force coupled with Venus's chain finally knocked Rubeus to the floor. Before Jupiter could slam him with her lightning, he disappeared.  
  
"Where'd he go?!" Mars cried, her fingers crackling with flames. Tuxedo Mask raced past her to the window, perfect rose held at the ready-  
  
"He's out here!" He called as he loosed the rose at the fool who dared attack his love in her own home. In his rage, Tux leapt through the window, easily landing on the ground targeting the man with nearly a dozen roses.  
  
"No, Darien!" He heard Serina call but he was too angry to listen, Rubeus was going to die for attacking his family! The Scouts were with them so the two girls would be fine for now, it wouldn't take long before Rubeus disappeared or was- dispatched.  
  
"Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Mercury! Something's not right! Go help Tuxedo Mask, please!" The Scouts looked hesitant for a moment, leaving their princess undefended. Jupiter bit her lip as they heard Tux shout and Serina became even more desperate. "*Go*! Please!" Serina stood, her brooch in her hand. "We'll be fine- GO!" With that, Serina began her transformation and her Scouts took off after their protector who needed assistance.  
  
The moment they were out of sight- "Sailor Moon . . . Or would you prefer Serenity, your highness? How nice to finally meet you in person- Our . . . meeting," He scoffed as he said the word with an evil precision. "In the future was hardly a proper introduction." Sailor Moon stood and whirled at the seething sound of the gravelly voice. Behind her stood a hideous, cowled man, his face hidden in shadows though she could tell those red gleaming eyes were studying her, burning through her soul. She remembered him, she knew him from Serenity's memories, she'd seen him in her own nightmares!  
  
"Wise Man . . ." Sailor Moon hissed through gritted teeth. *He* was the cause of all the pain and anguish her family had been put through. All of it, everything- was because of *him.*  
  
"Ah, so you *do* know me. Then you should also know that I am all- powerful and always get what I want. And what I want from you is the future. Destroying your Imperium Silver Crystal now will leave no one to oppose me in your pathetic future world and darkness will reign."  
  
"You will never get this crystal! Over my dead body!" She grimaced at her words, realizing their truth before the devil could even reply.  
  
The evil darkness chuckled as he watched warrior of the moon try to hide the rabbit from his view. As if he couldn't kill the child with the legendary Sailor Moon standing between them. "That is exactly what I meant."  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes narrowed as she caught on to his thinking and she nimbly pulled out her scepter before the Wise Man could make another move. "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!" __________________________  
  
"Mars celestial fire surround!" The flaming rings of inferno sped towards Rubeus at a blinding speed. With effortless ease, Rubeus dodged Sailor Mars' attack and countered.  
  
"Mercury bubbles blast!" A thick mist shrouded the area surrounding the Tsukino household. Rubeus growled and began to fire dark power blindly in all directions.  
  
"Where are you!?" He yelled sneering almost audibly. "Such cowards to hide behind this cheap parlor trick!" With a silent yell, Rubeus blew the offending vapor out of range of the battle, causing it to quickly dissipate.  
  
The Sailor Scouts had taken the momentary opportunity to regroup on the opposite side of the street. Tuxedo Mask pulled out a rose as the fog cleared and prepared to attack Rubeus before he noticed them so close.  
  
"No." Mercury whispered, her pale hand stopping Tux's as he reach in his coat for another rose. The others looked at her in mild surprise. Mercury's voice of reason calmed their fears. They'd never been able to defeat Rubeus before, only Sailor Moon's attack seemed to phase him. "We should attack altogether. Tuxedo Mask's attacks won't do much against Rubeus alone." The girls nodded in agreement, Tux reluctantly hesitated long enough for the girls to join him. "On my mark . . ."  
  
With an evil laugh Rubeus discovered the group of warriors facing him. "Not bad. Let me show you a real trick!" With an enraged cry, Rubeus gathered power in his palms. With a wicked grin, he launched the miniature orbs towards the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"MARK!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" "Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" "Mercury Ice Storm Blast!"  
  
The four blasts of energy from the Sailor Scouts, combined with a shower of red from Tuxedo Mask, slammed into Rubeus full force. With a scream, the red haired man stumbled and dropped to his knees. __________________________ "Alone against my darkest fear."  
  
A storm of negative energy flew through Serina's bedroom. No matter how many attacks she threw at him, or how powerful they were, the Wise Man could dodge, counter or parry each one of Sailor Moon's advances. "Moon Tiara Magic! Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
  
The Wise Man simply sighed and shook his head as if he could do this all day but Moon knew she couldn't keep this up. "You can't beat me, Serenity. Give me the Silver Crystal and I may let your daughter live." He held up a shriveled hand and pointed a bony finger towards her advancing attacks. With a small crackle, the Moon energy was halted in mid-air and stood still.  
  
Sailor Moon and Rini gasped in surprise and horror. Sailor Moon's eyes widened as the Wise Man released her magic, sending it back at her and Rini. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around the little girl and jumped away from the Tiara and Scepter energy. The two attacks slammed into her bedroom window, shattering the glass into millions of glittering pieces. Sailor Moon groaned at the inconvenience. 'Great! How am I going to explain *that* to Mom and Dad?!'  
  
The sound of fighting outside reached the ears of everyone in the room. Even the Wise Man was not deaf to Rubeus' scream. With a growl he looked between Rini and Sailor Moon, then Rubeus outside. "Incompetent or not, he is still of value to me!" Wise Man hissed as he teleported out of the room to the battle taking place outside.  
  
Sailor Moon was breathing hard as she let herself relax slightly. The immediate threat had left them alone for the moment. Rini clutched Sailor Moon's uniform with her tiny fists and stared wide-eyed out the window. Sailor Moon placed Rini on the ground and knelt to speak with her. "Rini," She started, but she couldn't help glancing out the window, looking for her friends. "Stay here-"  
  
"NO!" Rini yelled, instantly interrupting her. She knew what Sailor Moon was doing. "I want to help! Please, Mommy! Let me help." She begged, knowing it was useless. She wasn't going to give up though- but then she saw the look on her mother's face and reluctantly gave in, suddenly realizing she might get in trouble for having interrupted her mother at such a serious and dangerous moment. "Alright. I'll stay." She muttered under her breath none too happy at being left all alone but glad her mother wasn't going to take drastic measures to make SURE she stayed there.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded, not liking this situation one bit. Wise Man could come back and take Rini at any moment while she was gone and then she'd have no choice but to give up. 'I just need to kill him before then.' "Hide, Small Lady. Whatever you do, don't come out. You'll be safer here." 'I hope.' Her heart whispered as her eyes followed her daughter into the closet.  
  
And with that, Sailor Moon jumped out the window and to the ground outside where the real battle still raged. __________________________  
  
The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask stood in ready stances around Rubeus as he struggled to his feet. Blood dripped down one side of his face where one of Tuxedo Mask's rose had landed a glancing blow and he absently wiped it away. The Wise Man appeared suddenly behind him and growled. "Rubeus . . ." The red-haired man swiftly pivoted on heel to face his master, shock evident on his pale face.  
  
"Wise Man!"  
  
"You have failed, Rubeus! You couldn't dispose of the Sailor Scouts or that caped fool, Tuxedo Mask!" Before he could continue a voice from behind them interrupted.  
  
"Wise Man." The Dark Moon warriors turned to face the soft sound of the intensely furious voice. "I won't allow you to harm *my* family! For all you have done and all you have attempted, you will be PUNISHED!" Sailor Moon yelled, falling to the earth below her broken window and glancing subtly around at her gathered guardians. She nodded as they returned her wary gaze, her scepter slowly swung around to sight the Wise Man. Her voice was deathly still, as emotionless and hard and sharp as the slivers of broken glass beneath her feet. Her eyes snapped fire; echoes of Tuxedo Mask's pained shouts, the agony of Rini's frightened tears, the memory of the shocking burns she'd received yesterday protecting her daughter from these men- Justice herself would take a hand this time.  
  
"Rubeus! Take care of those Scouts! *I* will challenge Serenity." Wise Man's voice grated as he dragged his henchman to the side, tossing him in the direction of the Moon Princess's guardians still across the street. His demonic eyes never once left her defiance.  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination."  
  
Even with the power of all her thoughts and wishes behind it, Wise Man still managed to push back her unexpected attack. His stained hands rose above his hooded head, blazing with colorless energy as she kept up her onslaught only to have him drive it back at her, his own negative attack coming close enough to leave her arms weak and her lungs out of breath. "Give up, Serenity . . . I destroyed your future, I killed you, your husband, and your daughters have little time left. Why even waste their lives trying? It is only more pain, extending their torture."  
  
Moon bit the inside of her cheek till she could taste blood, her lips pursed so hard they lost all feeling. Tears stung and flooded her eyes, blinking only made the blurring worse. *It wasn't true!* He *couldn't* be more powerful than she was! She couldn't lose to him! It was impossible! Sailor Moon had defeated Beryl and Metallia, all four generals, Ann and Alan and their Doom Tree; she had confronted and healed each of the four Sisters. She'd just met her daughter and her future with Endymion had been revealed- a wonderful, happy, peaceful life! He hadn't killed her or Endymion in the future- she wouldn't believe it!  
  
"*That's not true*!" Her power doubled with her desperation, breaking off the stalemate and leaving her gasping on her knees before the evil darkness. He just laughed at her. She spared a startled breath to search for her back up- where were her Scouts?  
  
It didn't take that long. They were all together, in the same little ball of negative energy. Jupiter was on her knees pounding the shield wall, Mars lay unconscious at Mercury's feet, her blue eyes glancing between her computer, the red Scout, and the wall. Venus just stared at her leader, sorrowed that she couldn't help but encouraging her all the same. Tux-  
  
His cape was gone, only tatters remained. His head hung and he held one arm close to his side as he threw rose after rose at the shield, falling deeper to the ground as each was absorbed and disintegrated. 'Stop it, please stop, Tuxedo Mask- STOP IT!' "*Stop* . . ." She croaked, her voice too hoarse with tears to shout. Venus seemed to understand and nodded, her hand falling on Tux's shoulder, forcefully halting his futile assault.  
  
Her eyes watered as she saw him give up, she sighed as he collapsed, she held her head higher when he no longer moved, and she stood again when she noticed Rubeus staring her down. Choking down everything but rationality, Sailor Moon returned her blue gaze to the man behind the real threat to her family and friends. She was prepared to fight to the death now. For everything.  
  
But first-  
  
Moon whirled from her enemy for a new target. Her hand flew from her brow, a discus of moon energy cutting through the air for Rubeus's wide eyes, her scepter's attack blowing away the black bubble around her friends.  
  
"Good choice, Serenity . . ." His hissing voice echoed as if from a long, empty corridor and when she turned back- he was gone. And she definitely didn't feel relieved about his disappearance. The feeling abruptly tripled in her mind and she barely had time to recognize the quickening pace of her heartbeat as a silent scream tore through her mind. The last time she had known this kind of certainty she'd lost her life-  
  
Just like in her visions of the future, her body went cold and numb, her choked breath was the only sound, her head was light and her heart pounded like tiny bombs exploding inside her- Rini screamed again.  
  
When the air around her flickered, Sailor Moon ducked back a few feet, her senses flooded with the close proximity of pure, dark evil. She saw the flare of carnation pink before anything else and lunged for it, her mind blank except for the need to save her daughter. She didn't even notice the geyser of negative energy blasting her until she heard Rini shout out to her again, excruciating as a cold knife through her skin. Moon choked, painful reality suddenly pummeling her like Wise Man's attack and she was thrown off her feet.  
  
Trembling arms caught her before she could hit ground, she wouldn't have noticed them at all if he hadn't had the same tense numbness resonating throughout his body that she did. "Mama! Daddy, help . . ."  
  
She inhaled sharply at the sound of her daughter's fading voice and tried to break away but she was too weak. Tuxedo Mask held her close, tight enough to drown out the despair that was creeping up on her. Strength rose like a mountain inside her and hopelessness ebbed from it. Her hyperventilating slowly steadied and her tears evaporated. She took in all the strength and vitality he offered her, she absorbed the different hued energies around her, the power falling on her like dusting snow from the moonlight. She soaked it all in until she shook with light thunder, her skin scintillating, flickers and glimmerings rolling through her like the pearl crests of waves, her Silver Crystal their shore.  
  
She stepped away from Tux, hoping to keep him out of the line of fire. She couldn't see anything else: she was completely focused on Wise Man and saving Rini. Her voice was soft and cold, the others had to strain to hear her words though Wise Man could not escape her command.  
  
"From now unto forever, you will never lay a hand on my children or my husband ever again." Her icy glance disappeared behind translucent lids, melting to cool tears. "In the name of Serenity. Silver Moon Crystal, Cosmic Power!" __________________________ "Nothing could stand against our might"  
  
A pyramid of light pierced the black sky, four points of cardinal colors converged above a pure stream of opalescent moonlight, reflecting the starshine in a force field around them. A beam stronger than the sun's rays, focused and magnified, split the night air and the smoky, polluted gloom drifting above the street and spreading throughout the city.  
  
The battle was over before the counterstrike had begun. The light emanating from the single most powerful heart and soul in the universe cut through the darkness like lightning sundering storm clouds. As delicate as a dancing flame and harmless as water to one born within its power, the crash of glittering translucence washed over the little princess at the heart of the onyx mist; the cruel, stained hands holding her within the cloak of black space disintegrated to the point that not even dust was allowed to drift away.  
  
Tuxedo Mask dashed forward to catch the small child as she fell from the sky, four Scouts paused and held their breath as their leader swayed on her feet. Serenity gasped and her breath sighed away as if it were her last. Her knees buckled beneath her and she collapsed, her arms not moving to impede the ground as she slowly fell back on herself, not daring to breathe again.  
  
'Finally. It is done . . .' 


	5. Sincerity and Inspiration

_____________Chapter 5_____________ Sincerity and Inspiration  
  
"I don't have a good feeling about this."  
  
The Neo Moon Queen lay on the sidewalk surrounded by her friends and guardians, her child and prince by her side. As before, no one dared touch her for fear the illusion of her fading life would not last.  
  
"Serina," Mercury typed into her computer, absently brushing away the crystal snow dancing along her young friend's skin.  
  
"Seri-" Lita was the only other besides family to touch her queen. She wouldn't let her die alone, a warrior left this world with her friends solidly beside her-  
  
"Serina . . ." Artemis and Luna ran up beside Mina and she absently petted him as Luna sat down quietly weeping as he sorrowfully shook his head. The last time a moon queen used this much power, she had died, leaving the kingdom in ruins. The blonde knelt beside them and bit her lip to keep in her sobs of exhaustion. Her best friend wouldn't wake up-  
  
"Sere . . ." Mars crouched behind Mercury, her fingers gently weaving the air around Serenity, warning off the ice that frosted her pale skin. 'This can't really be happening- Rini and Darien- they'll never- Rini, she'll- Serina- Sere, this can't be true! Wake up! For the love of all things holy! You can't leave us here, not alone- Please, *Serenity* . . .'  
  
"Sere . . . Seren-y . . . Serenity . . . Serenity . . ." Halls of crystal surrounded the young queen, walls of solid quartz cut her off from the world. She could see outside but only through the mirror of her eyes. She glanced around, still hearing voices calling her name, echoing between the mirroring walls and bleeding through them.  
  
Beside her was a woman, identical to herself but years older. The true Neo-Queen. She fell back, startled by the abrupt appearance of her doppelganger. With a gentle wave of her fingers, Serenity returned her younger counterpart to her less potent princess-form and from there she shifted back into Sailor Moon. "Serenity, you need not wear this gown so soon." The woman smiled sadly, "You must continue to wear this uniform for years to come. As much as your heart wishes it, you will not become a queen nor a mother for a few more years."  
  
Sailor Moon choked, shaking. The queen could read her mind, see into her very heart- "What happened? Where am I?" She concentrated on other things more important than her future- she didn't want Serenity, or anyone else, see how close to her true heart she'd come. How much she actually anticipated being a mother and wife . . . though not so much the queen part.  
  
Sailor Moon could sense in her heart that her friends were all right. She understood she was somewhere protected yet deadly at the same time, and she was pretty confident that she had won the battle- at least her last memory was that of watching her daughter freed and Wise Man disappearing. "Why did I transform if I wasn't ready?"  
  
"You *were* ready, Serenity, it's just not necessary. The power is there, as is your will to use it- but don't waste your life trying. Live a little, you'll have forever to be queen and wife and mother, it will never leave you. Stay young and immature and carefree while it's still expected of you. Focus on life as you live it, don't take for granted that each day will be as peaceful or lazy as the last. Don't let it pass you by." Both women suddenly shivered.  
  
Sailor Moon turned abruptly away, her heart pulled towards the reflecting wall. Outside of the crystal mirror, she could see indistinct, hazy figures moving. She pressed her hand to the cool glass and tried to wipe away the icy mist. Her hands left watery crystals forming like feathery frost patterns on a cold winter window. A pale, twilight-hued cape, dark sea blue eyes behind a white domino, the man knelt before her. Beside his ghostly form, a tiny shock of faded pink and white rested on her knees, praying, her wide cinnamon eyes imploring her, begging so much it hurt her heart to the point of snapping in two.  
  
"Mama, please wake up, Daddy won't make it without you . . ."  
  
Sailor Moon felt a heavy hand on her shoulder, urging her to turn away from her child though she never wanted to be separated again-  
  
"Serenity, you don't belong here . . ." She said to the girl softly.  
  
'And neither do I. Please go back home and return my baby to me. Together, you can help me. I miss my family so much, I just want Darien back and to hold my children and see my friends. All I can do from here is watch and cry. They can't hear me- Please help me, Sailor Moon, save me and my family. Rescue_ us_ . . .' __________________________  
  
As if she'd been punched in the stomach, Sailor Moon inhaled sharply, blinking rapidly to clear the stars and black mist. Once again, she had her friends standing worriedly around her, nervously pacing like cats. In fact one or two of them were.  
  
Moon blinked again. One, two, three . . . four, six, eight- Wait. Yeah, seven, *eight*. 'Shouldn't there just be seven . . .' "Rini?" She croaked, letting Tuxedo Mask help her sit upright.  
  
"Right here, Mommy." The little girl popped up from behind Tux, headed for Sailor Moon's arms. "I know you told me not to leave but the bad guy came and then you and the Scouts did that attack and he disappeared and Daddy caught me-"  
  
"I know, sweetie, I'm so sorry that had to happen." She held the shivering child close, tight until she thought they both might suffocate. She had her daughter in her arms- that was all that mattered. She was still safe and unhurt. She understood what Serenity meant- and she had to suffer far longer than she just did. Her eyes drifted up to her friends, particularly her *boyfriend*, just to make contact, to *see* them standing there. If she didn't have her baby in her arms she'd reach out and touch them.  
  
For a moment, a flash of lavender caught her eye behind the group-  
  
"Sailor Moon? What are you looking at?" Mercury bent over her, her forehead creased with worry behind her transparent blue mask. "Are you okay? Dizzy at all?"  
  
"I- I thought I saw something . . ." She shook her head, detransforming and letting Rini go so she could stand. Everyone followed her example, glancing around quickly for whatever she'd seen but momentarily more concerned for their leader. She stood solidly and held Rini's hand as the walked back to the house.  
  
Broken shards of glittering glass gleamed and flashed from beneath her bedroom window. Serina sighed and kept walking. She opened the door, allowing everyone in first. She paused outside, searching for that mysterious extra pair of eyes before balancing Luna Ball on her index finger like a basketball. "Luna P, magic!" Shooting stars sped from the grass to form a clear, solid pane in the air as she turned her back to the street and the newly reformed glass window. __________________________ "No matter what happens, we'll always be together."  
  
Serina stepped out of the steamy bathroom, toweling her long hair dry. Her friends had left and her family had long since come home, nothing was amiss, there was little or no sign that the greatest battle Sailor Moon had ever fought had even occurred. The thought made her smile almost cynically. Her parents would never know. They still might not ever know even when she became queen-  
  
The blonde walked into her bedroom, surprised to see only the familiar ebony feline where another pink-haired body should have slept. "Luna, where's Rini?"  
  
"She's in her room. For whatever reason, I don't believe she was inclined to sleep in your bed tonight." The cat stood and stretched only to lay back down in the same position.  
  
Serina frowned. After what happened to the poor girl, the only thing she should want is to be with her mother, right? The least she should want is to be alone- unless she still somehow thought this was all her fault. Serina turned right around, hair swinging heavily around her, smacking wetly against her leg as she marched back out the door and for Rini's room.  
  
As she approached the little spore's door, Serina thought she heard at least two voices from within. She heard Rini mumble something then another faint mutter answering. 'Puu? Is that who she wanted to talk to instead of me?'  
  
Without hesitation, Serina did what any mother would have done and peeked through the keyhole. Rini sat in the middle of the floor, the rising moon silvering her form, her eyes following a moving object. "But she knew how . . . Luna Ball!" She heard the other voice exclaim. "Only . . . princesses can . . . that! Not some normal . . . even if she IS Sailor-"  
  
". . . not *just* Sailor Moon, Earthworm, the reason you saw her . . . cause she's Mo . . . _She's_ . . . princess now." Rini's commanding eyes never blinked though her head followed her restless companion nearly straight to where Serina spied. A flash of light purple and pale aqua saved her from being discovered as Serina hastily pulled away. 'Better leave now while I have the chance.' She thought as she about-faced back to her own room. She could wait until this conversation was over before she talked to Rini herself. __________________________  
  
Serina lay on her bed, watching the door. 'If I'm not careful, I'm gonna fall asleep.' She thought as she blinked slowly, her eyelids heavy. A familiar shadow fell through her door from the hallway light and Serina's eyes instantly snapped open.  
  
"Rini?"  
  
The shadow froze halfway past her door. The tiny figure slowly, almost timidly, turned to face her. Rini's eyes were wide with a shifty kind of alarm, as if she'd gotten caught doing something or being somewhere she knew she shouldn't be. "Umm . . . Yes?" She mumbled.  
  
"What's wrong with your hair?" Serina squinted in the low light, lifting herself up on her elbows. She'd seen Rini's hair in all shades of light and shadow, yet this time, it seemed different. Darker. The girl's whole body seemed wrong, actually. Now that she was up to study to her, the little girl was taller, her stance firmer and balanced to the light delicacy and feathery touch from earlier. Where once she floated like the moon, now she was grounded to the very earth.  
  
"Uh, nothing, Mother." Rini zipped out of sight, racing for her door. 'Mother? She got herself into real trouble, didn't she?' Serina lazily dragged herself up and out of bed, Luna slowly blinking after her as her mistress followed her delinquent daughter.  
  
"She thought *you* were *me*?!" She heard Rini burst out laughing, her voice quickly smothered by a petulant grumble. "What an insult!" Serina sneaked up on the cracked door.  
  
"It's not funny. Mama's never gotten us confused." The door eased open further, the voices became clearer. This couldn't be Puu . . .  
  
The sight within the room arrested her heart and soul. "Right now she doesn't know-"  
  
"There's two of you . . ." __________________________ "I'm your family now. I'll protect you forever."  
  
"Imbrium Rose, my eldest daughter, my first child. How could I not recognize you, baby rose . . ." Rini and her identical companion whirled around, facing her with shock and hesitation. Serina stood in the doorframe, shaking all over inside but not a tremor escaped to betray her. 'Lady . . .'  
  
"Mother?" Princess Imbrium whispered, still frozen to her spot. Her mother slowly slipped to her knees, sitting beside the door like a prim and proper governess watching over her charges.  
  
"Serina?!" Rini's face screwed up with indignation. 'She shouldn't remember Irene! Puu said she wouldn't!' The flamingo-haired child remained where she sat and watched the reunion. Something or someone was seriously wrong if Serina remembered the memories of Neo Queen Serenity- maybe it was when she became her again, there on the sidewalk-  
  
"Yes, Lady?" Serina tilted her head expectantly. This was the same little girl she'd seen through the glass of the cage that held their mother the queen. She was the one whom had called to her over time and space. From the thirtieth century to hers she'd heard her daughter's cry for help when the woman she prayed to, listening inches away, could do nothing.  
  
Rini's Luna ball floated up, hopping between the twin princesses. "Lady . . . Small Lady . . . Lady . . ." It kept repeating joyously. The lavender-haired child ignored the bouncing ball and tried to keep her eyes focused on her sister and the girl claiming to be her past mother. Serina smiled as she realized her eldest didn't want to show weakness or confusion before her younger sister. This *was* an awkward moment, Irene couldn't accuse her of lying lest she be incorrect and shamed but she couldn't let herself believe that her mother, physically cut off from her in her own home, was now sitting scant feet away, breathing, smiling, and warm.  
  
"Lady, your mother misses you so much. She can hear you each time you pray to her, and she wishes very much to hold you two again. She told me a little while ago, when she asked me to bring Rini back to help her. But what brings you to follow your sister to my time? Rini has accomplished her mission and we were to be on our way back to her time." Serina's heart beat a little faster- "Unless something has happened-" Images of her Endymion lying in a coffin beside hers, more lifeless than her stone-frozen form. Moments after she'd left Neo Queen Serenity's crystal mind, while Imbrium prayed to her mother, he could have collapsed- just as she warned; he couldn't survive without her . . .  
  
Sensing the blonde's mounting alarm, Imbrium swiftly forgot her paralysis and rushed to hug the older girl reassuringly. Serina sighed as she was tightly embraced by tiny arms. "No, no, Mama. Daddy was getting worse without you and the Scouts were tired from the bad guys' attacks when they all of a suddenly stopped and they disappeared. Even the black moon in the sky disappeared. But you still didn't wake up and the Scouts and Luna didn't know what to do so I went to the pillar of prayer in the moon's Crystal Tower. I prayed for help to wake you up and when I looked up, I saw the image of Sailor Moon staring back at me through the glass of your coffin. I figured the Moon bunny needed help getting you back home."  
  
"Irene, please don't say 'your coffin.'" Serina grumbled. She squeezed the kid then let her go, nodding. 'Of course. She saw me, I was really there.' "Well, the Scouts and I got rid of Wise Man, that must be why the attacks stopped in your time. Maybe it's all over for you now. Don't worry about anything now. I'll help your mom and dad. Let's just get some sleep for now." Serina smiled warmly at the grinning, teary face inches from hers. She leaned in and pecked the cheek closest to her, tapping the girl's nose with her other hand before she could defend herself. Irene just giggled. "Rini, come here, sweetie." Rini slowly grinned, hopping up and jumping into her arms, shoving her sister right out of the way. "Now how will I explain TWO of you to Luna and Mom and Dad? And Rei freaked when she found out RINI was mine! Now *two* of you!" She laughed, standing up with Rini in her arms and Irene holding her hand as she led the way back to her room.  
  
Luna was all ready asleep and never woke as the three bodies slipped beneath the covers she guarded. __________________________  
  
It was the middle of the night, she'd been asleep for only a few hours when she suddenly sat bolt upright in bed. "Oh no! What about your FATHER!?" __________________________  
  
"Now, Irene, Darien- Endy- had quite a shock when he found out Rini was his daughter in the future-"  
  
"HE had a shock . . ." Rini mumbled.  
  
Pointedly ignoring the spore, Serina continued. "And so did Luna and the girls. I'm not sure how we can go about introducing you without killing everyone."  
  
"Luna P could make everyone believe I was always here-"  
  
"*Imbrium*. I didn't approve when Rini used Luna P on my friends and I- family was okay, but I will not do that to my friends and your father. Don't you know that's wrong? What have we taught you in that future of yours?!"  
  
"Well I think you're wasting too much time worrying about them when Daddy and the Scouts need help at home too."  
  
Serina paused, ready to reprimand the younger twin for being impertinent- until she saw Rini's face. She was clutching Luna P, her pink face buried into the toy's. 'Is she crying?' "Oh, Small Lady . . ." Serina quickly stopped pacing and knelt by her child on the floor. "Come here, little bunny." Rini released Luna P, ignoring her sister's rolled eyes and murmured 'Baby,' and loosely hugged the older girl.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mama. I should be strong." She whispered.  
  
"No, little one, you're too young to be strong. You *should* cry. You're right, we need to go to the future NOW." Serina squeezed the little girl then stood, holding her hand, offering the other to Irene. "Let's go save your mommy and daddy." __________________________ "Hope you know, we'll always be behind you, no matter what."  
  
"Quick, Mina, feel my forehead. Am I burning up?"  
  
"No, and you're not just seeing things either-"  
  
"Yeah, I see it too."  
  
"We see *her*. Two." Ami giggled at her pun. The three girls glared at their short companion then hastily stood to meet the triplets coming up the stairs.  
  
"Serina-" Rei began but her blonde friend effectively cut her off with a glare and decisive shake of her head. Still holding her girls' hands she continued walking to the center of the courtyard until her Scouts encircled her.  
  
"I hope you guys are ready for a trip cause we're going to visit the future." Serina stood firm at her friends' surprised and disbelieving stares.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" "We haven't discussed this, Serina-" "What about Darien? And who's *she*?!" "Who's Rini's twin?"  
  
The expected barrage blew over her like a breeze on a mountain. "There's nothing to discuss. Darien will be here shortly and we're leaving. You don't have to, I suppose, but your assistance might be necessary."  
  
"But-" "*Serina*-" "How could-" "Of course we'll go, but why so suddenly, Serina? You didn't even mention this last night."  
  
"I know, Ames. I didn't realize we were running out of time in the future. Rini's sister came back from the future last night. Lady, please." Serina, in her haste to snatch her Scouts and boyfriend, had nearly forgotten the girls didn't know her eldest daughter. And Lita had guessed her on the spot.  
  
The lavender child stepped forward leaving her mother and sister behind. She curtsied, short but graceful and nodded to each of the Scouts as she met their eyes. "Hi, I'm Irene, Serenity's eldest daughter. I followed Rini cause Mommy and Daddy still need your help at home. Since you defeated the Wise Man the attacks on the palace have stopped but our Guardians are still tired and distracted and can't fix Daddy or wake up Mommy. We need you guys to come back with Mama's crystal."  
  
"Are you guys . . . *twins*?" Mina, ever quick to catch the obvious. Mercury already had her palmtop out and her mask down.  
  
"Yes, Mina, they are twins. Moon twins. Lady Imbrium Rose and Small Lady Serenity Usagi Shields. Now once Darien- Oh." On the edge of her consciousness, Serina felt her love approach. "Here we go again . . ." She murmured. She frowned as Irene disappeared behind her little sister.  
  
"Serina," The tall young man approached the group shaking his head. "I have the strangest feeling- something about *Rini*-" He stopped short as a second pair of bunny buns and a set of cinnamon chocolate eyes caught his attention. "Serina . . ?"  
  
Serina snorted at her daughter's antics. She purposely hid to surprise her father! She was going to give him a heart attack! "*Lady*. Present yourself." The little girl hopped out from behind Rini, the younger twin grinning evilly as she sidestepped out of her mother's way. Serina kept her eyes focused on Darien's wide, unbelieving ones. He looked a little shocked, maybe even ill- he was kinda pale. Serina frowned. 'I'd better hurry with this, he probably thinks he's seeing double-' "Remember when I mentioned Irene after my little Neo Queen Serenity spiel when we found out Rini was ours? Well . . . this is Irene." She waved her hand down towards the darker-haired twin. "Our first child, Rini's twin sister."  
  
"Irene?" Darien's eyebrows raised in disbelief. He was so cute when he was confused.  
  
"Hi ya, Daddy!" Irene took off for her father's arms which he belatedly dropped to catch her, still in a daze. Jealous and blushing, Rini frowned and ran up to hug him too.  
  
"Daddy's girl." Rini muttered.  
  
"Mama's baby." Irene retorted.  
  
"I am not! Travis is." Darien glanced up from the two girls bickering. 'Travis?'  
  
Rini and Irene looked up at the same time. "Uh oh." Both let go of him at the same time and returned to their mother. 'Does Serina even know?'  
  
'I don't know. She wasn't supposed to know about *you* and does.'  
  
Serina looked up from the girls now attached to her hands. Darien watched her, his face expressionless. He was uncertain at best, she sensed that much but he was definitely not unhappy with this newest revelation- he accepted that as easily as he had Rini. But there was something more- there was still the future . . .  
  
"Guys, we've got to leave for the future. The sooner the better from what Irene says. They need our help."  
  
"Then we must go."  
  
Serina nodded, the action repeated by each of her friends. With only a thought, pink ribbons unfurled themselves from her locket, feathers danced around her as she was instantly cocooned in magic. Sailor Moon and her Scouts stood in a circle, replacing the five teenagers from moments ago. Tuxedo Mask moved to stand beside his partner, and the twins were released to the center of the circle.  
  
Rini and Irene raised their hands together, crossing their identical key pendants over their heads. The mumbled words that rose to a shout. "Guardian, Chronos! Lead us! Protect us! Send us the path of light!"  
  
"Sailor Teleport!" __________________________ "My intuition says something is wrong"  
  
The dim halls echoed with slow, distant dolphin clicks. Watery light filtered down on white and cerulean rugs, their ancient designs lost to shadows and dust. Forlorn crystal vases whimpered and bemoaned their forgotten state, the roses they carefully carried long since agreeing with the silence. Overlooked candles stretched blackened wicks to the sky, imploring the sun to touch their thin hands. Majestic paintings hung like the dead, grayed and murky, their light seemingly forever lost.  
  
This single corridor had once been so alive- it couldn't have been that long ago. Warm and bright and moving. Brilliance emanated from the very walls, shining from the canvases and flickering from candles like tiny stars. Light laughter had resounded down the passages, from the very framed pictures his daughters had created, from the smiles of the family portraits, of his wife . . . Children racing, their footsteps sliding, a crash as something was knocked over- one little girl blaming the other while they both cried. Such excitement and emotions still haunted this place.  
  
Endymion strode down the empty, dying hallway, dragging darkness and memories with him as he marched to the single room at the end of the corridor. The supreme king of the earth was only a ghost of his former self. Literally. The thick rugs never bent with his weight, the air never stirred with his passing, shadows never fell from his body. A hologram, the king lived without his body. But drawn and pale this ghost remained. His distress remained whether he lived or died.  
  
There were too many thoughts tearing through his mind but among the most poignant was that he had lost another one. His last daughter had left him for the past; he was now alone. His family was gone, completely. Small Lady had left on her personal mission weeks ago, never to be heard from save a few short conversations with Sailor Pluto. Irene had followed her just last night, sneaking away with only a kiss good-bye . . . And Serenity- Serenity and their son had been gone since this whole thing started, leaving him with their two daughters, a war, and only the Scouts to defend against a planet of pure hatred.  
  
But he was relieved Serenity was not awake to see her kingdom in ruins and glad his twin daughters were far from the danger and the nightmares of what their home had become. Many nights Serenity had whispered her horrible dreams of the fallen moon kingdom to him and he didn't want his little girls scarred in the same way.  
  
For now, they were safe, Luna, Artemis, and Pluto would see to that. The Scout of Time would keep them from returning if this battle was lost.  
  
And it didn't look promising.  
  
The Scouts held strong till the end. Even after he had been injured in the initial attack, they fought under his command to protect the palace and their queen. For weeks the shield they raised didn't fall- not until this morning. But the black moon had mysteriously disappeared along with its prince and his army.  
  
However, Sailor Mercury had reported in only moments ago-  
  
"King! They've returned! The palace is under attack! Mars, *get out of the way!* Emerald is in the palace- VENUS!" Without the shield and the Scouts so drained, they needed all the help they could get. They fought the green witch within the castle walls- how she got there terrified him. He didn't *know* how. God only knew what the Dark Moon could have done to Serenity in these few seconds they roamed undetected.  
  
Crashes of thunder and wind, the smell of burning water and gold snapped his attention back to the battle taking place on the other side of the palace. Luna and Artemis were helping the Scouts as much as they could while using the moon's main computer to scan for more intruders.  
  
His pace quickened as the feeling in his heart grew heavier- Even unconscious and sealed from the world by solid stone, he could feel when his love was in danger- that's what twisted his stomach now. His hand landed on the door just as Luna's message reached his mind.  
  
"Endymion- the queen-" __________________________  
  
Sapphire spun and dropped into a crouch as the single door to the chamber opened. It swung inward, the brilliant light from the high windows of the hall outside flooded in, but no shadow fell to betray the newcomer. In the comparative darkness of this room, pierced only by a shaft of moonlight, any movement from the other side would be noticed.  
  
Sapphire remained frozen for nearly a minute while the door stood open but no one so much as peeked in. Easily, he slid back up, returning his soft blue gaze back to the object of his fascination.  
  
The Neo Queen, Serenity, a woman of indescribable beauty and age that never showed beyond the wisdom in her expression, lay as if dead in a solid spear of crystal.  
  
Diamond and Wise Man had helped do this to her. She hadn't even been the target and this was certainly not the result of that assault. They had only meant to capture the little girl, to use her as ransom to gain acceptance into the new Silver Millennium.  
  
Sapphire shook his head. He should have known they couldn't use violence to be accepted but Wise Man had convinced him and more importantly, his brother, that it was the only way to get the king and queen to listen. "I should have known better."  
  
Sapphire walked forward towards the frozen queen and knelt just outside the circle of light, his head down, eyes solemnly staring at the white tile beneath his feet. "My deepest apologies, your majesty. We should have never taken the Wise Man's word over our own observations. For what we have done, and what I've helped create, I know I can never be forgiven but I am sorry. Wise Man is gone now, maybe I can convince my brother to go home and accept your ancient decree; our banishment from this system."  
  
"Sapphire." __________________________  
  
Endymion nearly jumped from where he hid, as Prince Diamond shimmered into this sacred room. His insubstantial form was a natural camouflage from Sapphire's searching eyes before and continued to work to his advantage as he edged closer to study the brothers.  
  
'He said he was sorry. To no one else but her, when he thought no one else could hear.' This alone made Endymion think Sapphire was sincere. The king knew what it was like to be under the influence of another. Perhaps that was why he found it so easy to forgive this young man who felt the same as he had, said the same words he would have.  
  
Endymion's thoughts were jerked away with the Dark Moon Prince's voice.  
  
"Sapphire." The younger man whirled, as caught off-guard as Endymion had been but sensing even as he turned that it was only his brother. For a moment he had relaxed but then he balanced his weight and stood tense and ready, facing his brother.  
  
"What are you planning to do, Di?"  
  
"As the Wise Man suggested before he died, we should take her-"  
  
"No. Without Wise Man to poison our minds, we must make out own decisions." Without taking his eyes off his brother or dropping his guard on Serenity, Sapphire threw out his arm, pointing to the frozen queen. "LOOK at her, Di! Look at what we have done. She sleeps in solid stone. She cares for nothing now, thanks to us." His soft eyes glared at the prince. "Have you looked around yourself, Di? This world is in shambles, also thanks to us, and Neo Queen Serenity cannot heal her city let alone revive herself or forgive us now." Sapphire's arms dropped, hopeless and exhausted. Even his eyes fell briefly and he sagged as if he'd fought all he could but was resigned to stop his brother if forced.  
  
"Let's just go home, Di, return to our deserved exile. We've nothing left to fight with and no one left to fight." Blue eyes raised, still defiant and ready to confront any that dared challenge him  
  
"Sapphire, you DARE-" Diamond's voice began deadly quiet and ended in a roar- but suddenly broke off. He seemed to look past his brother to the crystal coffin he guarded. And for the first time, he *saw*. And understood.  
  
Endymion's heart froze with shock as he noticed Prince Diamond shudder.  
  
"Queen Serenity . . ." A concerned frown softened his features. Without moving his violet eyes from the sleeping queen, he spoke quietly, as if she only slept and would awaken if he raised his voice. "We did that to her, didn't we? When we tried to kidnap her little daughter." Sapphire hesitantly, heavily, nodded.  
  
"Yes. Before all this, we might have just been able to approach her in court and beg forgiveness. Now our clan can never hope to see this world again. To see blue sky instead of black or real flowers and trees. Please, brother. Let's give up this futile effort. Let them recover and live in peace, let her Eminence and her children forget this pain ever happened."  
  
Diamond slumped. He seemed, to Endymion, as tired of fighting as Sapphire was. "We can disappear forever and they will live on. The queen will wake and forget us again." Diamond's gaze finally left the queen to meet his younger brother's. "I'm sorry I dragged the clan into this, following Wise Man across the solar system in an insane plot to force our queen to restore our home. Now we've lost so many . . ."  
  
"Would you count Serenity among your losses?" Endymion stood, casting away the shadows and bringing his image to light. He stepped up to the pair, no longer fearing them or what they might do to his wife. He kept an eye on both: Sapphire had convinced him of his regret and Diamond had come close but he knew better than to trust his enemy so completely so quickly. Unconditional faith was Serenity's specialty.  
  
"King-" The two princes fell back- *away* from Serenity. Good move.  
  
Endymion came forward, stopping near the young men, in direct line of sight with his wife and the pair off to either side of her. They may be his only hope in getting her back. He had no other choice but to *implore* them. "We cannot revive her. The Scouts and I have used all our powers to crack her quartz prison but even the powers of the earth, of time, and death have not phased this stone. Our only hope is the Silver Crystal . . . Unless _you_ know of a way? This being partly your spell?" His last words were more gentle in *grudging* respect for their contrition and the glaring hope that bled into his voice made a flush rise to his cheeks. He dropped his head to hide his embarrassment. He'd have never let his emotions get away from his a thousand years ago, he wouldn't now.  
  
"Your power cannot awaken her majesty?" Sapphire seemed startled and suddenly at a loss. All his hopes of this scene being fixed and forgotten shredded away. Endymion just shook his head. He would have done anything by now to awaken her- he hadn't lived this long without her in *centuries*.  
  
"My liege, I don't believe we can help you. The spell cast was a simple teleportation spell with an added tranquilizer. It shouldn't have done . . . _this_" Sapphire dully nodded in agreement with his brother.  
  
"At the moment of impact, her Scouts used a defensive barrier to protect her. This should not have been the result. If *you* don't know what caused this then-"  
  
"Then we've no way to save her."  
  
"Not beyond the past. Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal is the only hope we've had since ours is gone." Endymion finished. His eyes fell on his queen then heavily returned to Prince Diamond. "You have the ability to travel through time more easily than I do. Can you tell me of Sailor Moon's situation? Of my daughter's mission?"  
  
Diamond inclined his head in the king's direction, meant in both deference and regret. "My apologies, my lord, our power to do so was halted with the disappearance of the Wise Man, his destruction cut our last ties to the past. We don't know anymore than you do now."  
  
Sapphire cut in quickly. "We do know that Sailor Moon destroyed the Wise Man and your daughter is still safe with her."  
  
"Then we still have that hope." Diamond stated more confidently than any of them felt.  
  
Endymion turned away and looked out the clear crystal walls far across the chamber, hearing but ignoring Diamond's attempt to reassure him. Night had fallen but the broken bones of this crystal city he and his wife created; her streets running with ashy, muddy water, buildings glinting with black wetness like bloodstains, were still visible to him. "This war may be over, but we still don't have Serenity . . ." 


	6. Chapter 6 Hope, Eternal

_____________Chapter 6_____________ Hope, Eternal  
  
".promise me, that you'll never forget."  
  
Something told Sailor Moon she had missed something. Before the gray mist and the tunneling darkness cleared, she had the distinct feeling she'd passed right by something or someone in the dark that was important. Like walking home in a daydreamy daze only to realize she'd walked right by her house without seeing it. Except she didn't know what it was she'd missed this time.  
  
The thick fog that diffused the light slowly dissipated but the light remained weak. A gentle darkness embraced the group, settling them into a room full of silvered navies and grayed whites. The chamber was round and massive, the walls of glass revealed a black world with a huge ivory moon gleaming on the sharp angles of fallen buildings in a smoke-hazed city. The center of the dark room was pierced by a light so bright it was almost solid, spotlighting a sharp, glinting object.  
  
Sailor Moon thought it was Venus who gasped first, Tuxedo Mask squeezed her hand tighter as everyone realized what had caught the Scout of Love's attention. Between them and a crystal pedestal with quartz spears growing out of it, stood three men. One was in a tux and cape identical to Tuxedo Mask's but lavender and with more medals. Behind him, closer to the crystal formation, the other two looked up, caught by surprise. Sailor Moon watched with a sensitive perception only she seemed to have as their sorrow and upset confusion fell away to shock and a set determination to defend.  
  
Around her, she felt her own Scouts and protector ease into the same defensive stance, the twins being forced behind them. They saw only the determination to fight and were thus ready to protect their leader and the children. The strange tuxedoed man stood confused for about half a moment before a shaky smile broke his solemn features.  
  
Sailor Moon felt numb to see him smile like that. Like his whole life had been taken from him and was suddenly returned.  
  
Then everything happened so fast- she heard the whimpering sobs of the twins behind her at the same time shouts broke the stunned silence from further behind her. The two girls rushed past her, before she could stop them, running straight for the purple tux guy, crying, and her Scouts whirled to face the new threat behind them. Tux stayed facing the three men before them as Sailor Moon launched herself after her children- she didn't give her boyfriend a chance to stop her- it was pure instinct and she'd moved before *she'd* even realized it.  
  
"*Daddy*!" Rini and Irene cried out, suddenly stopping short of him- Sailor Moon almost tripped right over them, snatching both up and kneeling protectively over them, holding them close so they couldn't escape her again. Her back was to the enemy, she expected an attack at any moment-  
  
"King!" "Sailor Moon?!" "Papa!" "Serenity . . ."  
  
The cries went up like a stadium exploding in noise, echoing in the round chamber. Her daughters were still weeping in her arms, sobbing for their father. Her own Scouts were moving in, calling for her like Tux was but they moved more slowly as the enemies they glared at hailed their 'King'.  
  
Behind her, Sailor Moon heard the man whisper her name, the men behind him shuffling uneasily.  
  
Sailor Moon squinted her eyes open, seeing Tuxedo Mask freeze in mid-step, his hands raising slowly. She peeked over her shoulder to see his mirrored figure carefully, uneasily inch toward her. 'Why am I frightened of him?' The thought struck her as absurd- she knew this man better than he knew himself, he was a piece of her own soul; now more lost and alone than ever-  
  
How did she know all this?!  
  
"Lady, Small Lady . . ." He whispered, dropping to his knees.  
  
Rini and Irene struggled to break free of her grip and seeing the tears behind his mask, Sailor Moon let them go to him. "Daddy!" They screamed together as they raced to his side, but neither girl tried to touch him. He tried to comfort them but without being able to hold them it was heart- breakingly difficult.  
  
Tuxedo Mask caught up to Sailor Moon, helping her to her feet as they watched *their* children call another man their father. Tux left his hand on her shoulder as they stood there, watching, not knowing what to do or feel or how to react-  
  
"I know him . . ." Sailor Moon whispered to herself. Tuxedo Mask glanced down at her. She felt his uncertainty like a breath of cool air on her neck. "I know you." She stated louder. Behind them, the Scouts parted to either side as someone called out in a voice distinctly similar to Rei's at her most commanding.  
  
"All right, kids, out of the way." As confused as she and Tuxedo Mask were, the stunned Scouts actually parted, allowing their enemy direct line of sight to their leader. Sailor Moon slowly looked over her shoulder, unsure and a little frightened of what surprise she might find. Her little girls were crying and she couldn't hold them and it was getting her started. She didn't know what was going on, who these people were though some part of her did and it made her feel weird and forgetful.  
  
The steady, self-assured clicking of high-heeled shoes behind her abruptly halted, the same sure voice suddenly stuttered, "P-Princess?"  
  
"Sailor Moon?!" The words were echoed by the four women standing there, the four Scouts of Jupiter, Venus, Mars, and Mercury.  
  
"Is it really you?" Venus whispered.  
  
"Of course, only Meatball head could look *that* pathetic." Sailor Mars reminded the older Scouts. The younger Mars bristled.  
  
"Hey! Only I can pick on her like that." The older Scout rolled her eyes and the other's face dropped as she'd realized what she just said to herself.  
  
"It's- It's been so long, Sailor Moon . . ." They were Lita, Mina, Raye, and Ami, never a doubt in Sailor Moon's mind, only older, just like . . . She twisted back to face the man talking to her two girls. Just like-  
  
"Endy . . ?" She whispered. The man raised his cerulean eyes, meeting her searching gaze, but at the same moment, Tuxedo Mask had looked down on her, their expressions were identical, responding at the same moment in the same manner.  
  
Her Scouts came around her, seeing the man she spoke to. "Sailor Moon? _Serina?_"  
  
It was Darien, Endymion- *King* Endymion, the one who was her twins' real, true father. Behind him, the two men dropped to one knee. Behind Sailor Moon's group, the future Sailor Scouts walked around them, giving them a wide berth as they moved to stand beside their king. They too, then knelt in reverence to her.  
  
"Oh, please, don't do that-" She pulled away from Tux and stepped up to the king. She paused, blinking several times before she realized it wasn't her eyes- she really could *see* _through_ him.  
  
The man bowed his violet head. "Serenity, it's-" He took a shaky breath before meeting her eyes again. "Thank you for bringing my daughters back to me. I've missed my family since they have each been taken from me." He stood, the girls to each side of him, tears drying on their faces as they stared up at Sailor Moon.  
  
"We had no choice if we were going to help you and- *me* . . ." As she spoke, her eyes drifted behind him to find that crystal coffin she dreamed of so many times, that she'd been trapped in once all ready. After that, no amount of distraction could pull her attention from the trance the woman within created between them. Her eyes saw nothing else, her thoughts heard no other-  
  
"*Serina* . . ." Sailor Mars, the younger one, growled. The blonde didn't hear her, only walked passed her scout.  
  
"Sailor Moon-" Tux began, taking a step forward but the king stopped him.  
  
"Serenity is . . . _busy_. You know better than to disturb her, young prince." He said gravely. Tux had a look on his face that said, no, he didn't know better and he certainly *would* disturb her if she let anything happen to herself.  
  
Sailor Moon moved past her daughters and their father, both Tuxedo Mask and her future husband, and the two unnamed men that still knelt beside the queen.  
  
"My queen," They murmured, their heads down and eyes averted, as she paused. She ignored them and continued staring vacantly into the crystal.  
  
She slowly blinked and raised a hesitant hand to the crystal facets. 'Yes, Serenity?' Sailor Moon thought. The voice came from so far away, right beneath her fingertips. So small and hollow, the tinkling of chimes echoed in that voice, light, warm as sunshine but pure and clear as the moon, filled her mind.  
  
Her finger grazed the slick, smooth surface. It was so cold she snatched back her hand as if bitten. It was like a pane of frozen glass, slippery but dry. The strange chill that stood between them sliced her mind with ice, like Zoycite's spears. For a moment it kept Serenity away from Sailor Moon. She forced herself to press her fingers, then palm against the facet. Suddenly she felt a golden, tingling warmth spread through her like a shower of warm water and the ice wall was gone. __________________________  
  
Outside and beyond her, the others gathered to watch a miracle- if this angel could pull it off. It's what they prayed for. This was what they'd come here for, this is what the Rini had run away to the past to do. To bring back Sailor Moon so she could do this- smash this rock and wake up the queen inside.  
  
The Scouts of past and present held their positions, knowing all they could do was watch, praying for the power of the moon to aid their leaders. There was nothing more they could do if Sailor Moon couldn't do this. The two young men, unknown to the younger scouts and enemies to the elder, bowed their heads and stood sadly silent beside the king.  
  
As they looked on, Sailor Moon touched the crystal wall of the coffin, it flared and she gasped, pulling back her hand as if it had burned her. Tux started forward again but the King held him back.  
  
Suddenly, just like King Endymion, the girl became a shadow. Only the outline of her body and a tinting of color remained. But before her-  
  
Stood the silhouette of Neo Queen Serenity. __________________________ "Nothing like the direct approach."  
  
Tentatively, Sailor Moon reached again, and this time the queen's hand softly grasped hers. Sailor Moon's hand shook as she forced herself to hang on to the queen as the magic flashed once more then flowed up her arm in a slow, icy wave. Her uniform melted away in the ripple of white and silver fire, her princess gown drifted from golden moondust in its place. Her crescent glowed, pearls shimmering into her hair. The entire time, she never moved, never made a sound. Tux and Endy had to look hard to even see her breathing.  
  
'Thank you for helping me, Princess.' Princess Serenity's eyes finally focused on the queen standing before her once more. She dropped her hand now that it was safe and looked around. It was the same as before, the younger Serenity once more stood in a hall of crystal in her princess dress.  
  
'I have returned your children, Serenity, but I fear Endymion is still hurt and I do not know how to break this prison and set you free.'  
  
'You've come this far, and for that, I thank you. You've proven yourself beyond Mother's expectations and our own, haven't you?' The princess did not look convinced and tilted her head, raising a brow questioningly. Neo Queen Serenity sighed, remembering that she was dealing with her younger, impatient-to-aid-others self, not a diplomat or dignitary. 'Now that the battle is over, Mercury can heal Endy. I do not fear for him.'  
  
'But how can I free *you*? Do you not know?'  
  
'The Silver Imperium Crystal will have enough power to shatter this stone and wake my body . . .'  
  
'But . . ?'  
  
'You alone, cannot do it. While you have the strength and will to control your own crystal, you need the Silver Crystal of my time to activate yours here in the future. Your crystal will not work here without the permission of mine.' The princess gave Serenity a confused, annoyed look. She didn't understand and the queen's ambiguity was the reason why.  
  
'They are the same crystal.'  
  
'Only one Silver Crystal can exist at once. Only one will have power in this time a thousand years removed from your own and it is mine. You must- 'turn off' mine and 'turn on' yours. I cannot explain it any other way. You need my crystal first.'  
  
'Then, where is your crystal? Why did Endy not use it in the first place?'  
  
'Because *he* did not have it . . .' A light began to glow behind Princess Serenity, casting a shadow over her and illuminating the queen. She suddenly understood. She slowly turned, facing a pinpoint of brilliance behind her that grew brighter and brighter. __________________________  
  
Princess Serenity shined, radiating a silver-white light, a softer, golden light reflecting off her from behind. She turned to the group slowly as if she were a ghost floating between worlds, her arm raising and hand offered. Her body shimmered, her deep blue, entranced and vacant eyes glittered as she stared at, through, and into the cinnamon eyes of Rini.  
  
Endy looked down on his daughter, chosen by the moon princess and moved as if to push her forward. He couldn't touch her and she seemed so caught up in Serenity's kind, imploring stare that she didn't even notice him. "Go to her, Small Lady." Rini nodded as if hypnotized and walked forward, careful and deliberate as a sleepwalker. She reached up to Serenity's hand and reverently took it.  
  
The shimmer that slid through the princess flowed into the little girl as well. The pearly light rolled through her, her silken white princess gown flowing in its wake.  
  
Princess Serenity drew the little princess close to her, hugging her tightly to her side. A solid star of light rose from the child's chest to drift in front of Serenity's eyes. She stared into the light, never blinking as it took on a crystalline form, glittering like a diamond, then she inclined her head graciously. A second light rose from her own chest, where her necklace with the Silver Crystal normally hung. Serenity's eyes closed and she released Small Lady, the two Silver Crystals now drifting between her palms. The light shining from her future daughter slowly dimmed and died as the silver fire was cut off from its source. __________________________  
  
Serenity concentrated on the queen's gentle smile and Rini's bright warmth, Irene's hope and the king's vigilant passion- and wished. __________________________  
  
There was no shattering or tinkling of broken glass. There were no bright lights beyond the flickering of the Princess, nothing spectacular or fantastic or extraordinary.  
  
The Moon Princess Serenity just stood there before the crystal coffin, radiant in the shaft of moonlight. There was a sharp snap like a carrot broken in half, and then silence.  
  
A yawning sigh sifted through the heavy air and the king's hidden blue eyes widened. Queen Serenity's lashes lifted and she moved, raising herself up on her elbow. She blinked at her gathered audience and struggled to sit up- The king suddenly exhaled, almost like a surprised sob, and reached to aid her-  
  
He didn't make it.  
  
In mid-step, the king vanished. __________________________ "Don't leave me!!"  
  
"Endy! NO!" Neo Queen Serenity screamed, reaching for where her husband had stood only a half moment before. The moon princess beside her fell to her knees, exhausted and struggling to breathe. Rini wobbled until her twin sister took her hand and steadied her. Everyone stared at the empty space, even Tuxedo Mask was too shocked to move for a second before kneeling beside his princess.  
  
The queen abruptly swung her feet over the coffin's side and stood, snatching her Silver Crystal from the air and disappearing. Princess Serenity choked and gasped from the floor until her own crystal fell back over her heart- with it's touch, her transformations collapsed and Serina shivered and coughed in Tuxedo Mask's arms.  
  
"Where'd she go?" The others were quiet, whispering between themselves, searching for the queen and king through computers and psychic senses.  
  
Tuxedo Mask's attention was devoted to Serina, still shaking though he'd wrapped his cape around her and held her close. "Are you all right, Sere?" Serina nodded, trying to stifle her coughing. "Sh- she went to help Endy." Serina's voice was tired and hoarse, hardly above a whisper. "T- tell Mercury- the other one- that she needs her-" Tux relayed her orders and suddenly everyone understood and fell into their routine actions. Serina searched for her daughters while the others worried about their king and queen.  
  
She was here to help the twins.  
  
She found them where they huddled, trembling and pouting, close behind Tux and as far away as possible from the two strange men that had been speaking to the king when they first arrived. "Darien- the girls-" She murmured, briefly tightening her grip on his arm and glancing at them. He immediately turned to look and reached an arm for the two scared little girls.  
  
"Rini, Irene . . ." He didn't need to say more. Together they stood, still fighting tears, and carefully curled up between him and Serina. Rini snuggled under the black cape to hug Serina while the older girl wearily wrapped her arms around her and Tuxedo Mask's arm.  
  
"Don't worry, Small Lady, Lady. Mommy's with Daddy. Sailor Mercury's there too. She'll fix your daddy and everything will be all right. It'll be okay, my little ones." __________________________  
  
It was as she said.  
  
Mercury arrived in the King's room, quickly followed by her comrades, to find his queen by his side, her brilliant crystal bathing him in it's healing light. The Scout of Speed wasn't even needed. The king awoke within minutes to meet his family and court. Everything was okay, everything was perfect. The Scouts from the past watched from the background, completely forgotten in the teary reunions.  
  
Serina turned away from the scene, hating that she was not a part of it but light-headed at the thought of her daughters finally happy and safe with their family. She pulled away from Tuxedo Mask's arms and returned to the empty hall, abandoning her friends inside, her eyes cast down. She couldn't figure out why she was so sad when she ought to be incredibly happy that she'd been able to piece together this broken family. There was a fast, warm tightness in her chest, the same breath-catching tingle she got when one of her friends was about to get hurt or something bad was happening-  
  
She was probably just overreacting- it was an extremely emotional time for her- Maybe it was the fact that she knew this was the future she had to look forward to or maybe the more immediate fact of losing her daughters now that their parents were okay. She didn't care and couldn't seem to throw off her melancholy or apprehension. 'What do I have to worry about anyway? It's destiny, I can't do anything anyway!'  
  
"Milady?" A hesitant voice softly called from the shadows of the night-darkened hall. She looked up, brow creased and eyes straining to make out the figure in the pool of shadows.  
  
"Yes . . ?" Serina replied just as tentatively. Two figures stepped away from the wall. Both were wearing military-like uniforms, one in dark blue, the other in brilliant white. She studied the pair before they dropped to their knees, bowing. She noticed the strange silver hair and violet eyes of the closer one and the dark blue hair and eyes of the younger man who looked vaguely like Darien.  
  
"The king- is he well, milady?" The second man asked. Serina nodded.  
  
"Yes, he's fine now, they all are." She frowned at the coldness of her voice, she hadn't meant it to sound that way. She _wasn't_ bitter.  
  
"Thank Selene." The white-haired man said, bowing his head. It was only when they looked up at her again and met her gaze that she noticed the black inverted crescent on their foreheads- the same as Rubeus's . . !  
  
Seina gasped, her hand raising to cover her mouth as she stared at them horrified and frightened. She'd just defeated the incarnate of all evil, the leader of that horrible Rubeus, and now in the one place she should be safe the enemy appeared!  
  
"No, please, Serenity- We're not going to hurt you. We won't hurt anyone ever again." Their assurances meant nothing to her deaf ears and she stood frozen for a few minutes but neither man moved.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She hissed, eyes narrowed as she debated whether to run into the room she'd just left and warn everyone or lead these men away from those she loved most.  
  
"Please, milady, we mean no harm. The king himself has forgiven us our trespasses. We- We just wanted to make sure everyone was all right before we return to our banishment." The younger man spoke earnestly, as scared of her as she was of him.  
  
Serina frowned. "The king?" She whispered. She brought her edging foot back to the other and stood a little straighter, a little taller. Her delicate eyebrow arched. "*He* forgave you?" That didn't seem right, Darien's trust was hard earned to begin with and his faith was rarely restored after a betrayal such as this. "Who are you?" She studied the men once more, cocking her head to the side just a little. The older man had fallen behind the other as if looking for protection or uncertain as to where to take the next step.  
  
"Prince Diamond, milady," The blue man inclined his head in the other's direction, "and I am his younger brother, Sapphire." Serina gave a soft smile at his kindness. He seemed a good man despite everything that terrible symbol on his face represented.  
  
She took a step closer to Sapphire. "Diamonds and sapphires. You're tears." She reached up to tentatively brush his bangs from his eyes and trace the dark moon symbol. 'Of sadness, repentance, forgiveness.' Her finger touched his skin and the mark reacted, sparking whitely before disintegrating away completely.  
  
Both men stood shocked and wide-eyed before Sapphire smiled and laughed in relief. He spun on heel to face his brother- "Di!" He cried happily. Diamond smiled softly, wryly, then knelt before Serina.  
  
"Thank you for forgiving my little brother. He only followed me, he is truly not a malevolent soul." Serina looked down on him gently but the moonlight and darkness painted her coldly.  
  
"I sense you had a reason for your action, Prince Diamond. What was it?" She asked serenely.  
  
"I wished for my clan to return to the Silver Millennium. It had been generations since our banishment to the Dark Moon, I feared we'd been forgotten." He refused to meet her piercing blue gaze.  
  
"It's possible. And it's possible that they will forget you again, Prince. Perhaps you should come with me." Serina smiled impishly, and touched the man's shoulder. "Arise, Prince Diamond, and lead your clan back home." She ran her thumb over his black crescent and it to disappeared with her forgiveness. He stood beside her and kissed her hand.  
  
"The Sisters are waiting for you, Diamond, Sapphire, and I fear Rubeus may need your help. I kind of left him hanging . . . His dark mark will remain until he learns to be human again. Then I will forgive him as I have forgiven you and the Sisters, and my black crescent mark of a Dissident will fade."  
  
The two men bowed to her and she smiled. 


	7. Epilogue

_____________Epilogue_____________  
  
Serina sat curled up in the window seat, the wan light dousing her in gray as she numbly frowned at the rain. The cool air seemed to embrace her; the drizzling mist cut her off from the rest of the world, locking her in her mind even though it wandered anyway. Her thoughts meandered about like the tiny rivers of cold water running down the street somewhere beyond the fog.  
  
The blonde dolefully watched nothing, her head leaning against the icy windowpane, her shoulder and leg asleep where they pressed against the glass. Her fingers lay limp in her lap, forgotten wheat-colored strands of hair fallen over them.  
  
The silence was as heavy as the thick air. A clock ticked, Luna purred lightly, the softest *thap* of raindrops against the window and on the roof. Serina had forgotten how long she sat there but Luna had since come in, fallen asleep, the dreary world had gotten a few shades darker. Her body ached and tingled but it was nothing the compared to the quiet, dead emptiness inside her.  
  
*CRACK* BOOM!! The house shook with the sudden explosion of electricity. The glass rattled against her skin but the girl barely noticed. Even Luna shook awake, lifting her head and gazing about before settling back to sleep.  
  
Serina stared out at the gray mist. "I'm scared." Her voice was emotionless, as flat and cold as the glass she leaned against. She held her stuffed bunny close to her side, remembering Rini's fear of storms, Irene's fear of letting her sister down, her own fears . . .  
  
"Rini, Irene, may I stay with you . . ?" She whispered to no one. "I'm so lonely . . ."  
  
The bedroom door slowly swung open but Serina ignored it and sighed. It was probably her mom again, wondering why she was so depressed.  
  
"Serina- may we-" BOOM!!! Two identical little girls shrieked and bolted to Serina's side.  
  
"Rini! Irene?!" Serina bolted upright, gasping and praying to God she wasn't really having hallucinations- she wasn't *that* far gone! She couldn't have dreamt them into existence, even her Silver Crystal couldn't give life to a memory!  
  
"We're scared, Rena! Can we stay with you?" Rini whimpered, frowning and gazing up at her imploringly. Irene's wide eyes didn't reveal as much fright as her sister's but only a mother could tell she wanted to stay just as much, for the same reason. Both had Serina's shirt clutched in their tiny fists, Irene hopped up in front of Serina on the window seat, taking her hand.  
  
"Why were you crying, Rena-mama?" Irene asked, reaching for her mother's silver-lined cheek. Serina caught her hand.  
  
"Was I crying?" She didn't remember when the tears had come-  
  
"Are you scared too?" Rini asked, suddenly not so scared. She stood and tried to crawl up on the window seat too but there was hardly room for her. Serina snapped out of her surprise as Rini pulled on her arm and knee to lever herself up, maneuvering around her sister and Serina's limbs and snuggle into her arms.  
  
"No, sweetheart. I was just thinking how much I missed you two!" Serina happily wrapped her arms around both girls and squeezed till all of them were laughing so hard they cried.  
  
"We missed you too, Rena. Mommy let us come back as long as we're home in time for dinner tomorrow." Serina smiled again and shook her head. 'Thank you, Serenity. You know my heart too well. I need my girls.'  
  
Serina held the two girls close once more, blushing and smiling hugely at Luna who shook her head at the trio. Then the cat hopped down off the bed and up into Irene's lap. The four sat watching the rain till each one fell asleep and leaving Serina to watch over them. 


End file.
